The Great Escape
by Midnightgirl10
Summary: Rachel Roth is no average 15 year old. She holds deep dark secret about her father, and top that off she also has to deal with this gang of bullies on her case. Will her new friends be able to unlock the truth, or will it be kept forever? This story has Gangs, Friendship, Romance, Self-mutilation, Child Molester, Abusive Father, Bullies, Drama, and so much more! Please Read&Review!
1. The Chase Begins

Teen Titans

The Great Escape

_**Characters**_

_**Main**_

**Robin=Richard/Dick Grayson **(age 15, Mid sized black spiked hair, sunglasses wears mostly green and yellow)

**Starfire= Kory/Koriand'rAnders** (age 15, Tall, tan red head with green eyes, wears mostly cute purple outfits)

**Cyborg=Victor Stone** (age 16, Very muscular bigger tallest of the group, wears blue jock like loose cloths)

**Raven=Rachel Roth **(age 15, A little shorter then Richard, black hair and unusually purple eyes, wears mostly blue gothic cloths)

**Beast Boy=Garfield Logan **(age 15, Shortest, blonde/green hair, green eyes, wears regular black and purple clothes)

_**Bad**_

**Kitten=Kitten Walker **(age 15)

**Blackfire=Koma/Komand'r Anders **(age 16)

**Terra= Terra Markiova **(age 15)

**Angel=Angel **(age 15)

**Ravager=Rose Wilson** (age 16)

**Jinx=Jinx/Jin Xink **(age 15)

**Fang=Fang **(age 16)

**Gizmo=Mikron O'Jeneus **(age 14)

**Mammoth=Baran Flinders **(age 17)

**Malchior=Malchior Rorek **(age 16)

**Red X=Red/X **(age 16)

**Adonis=Adonis **(16)

_**Supporters**_

**Speedy=Roy Harper **(age 15)

**Kid Flash=Wally West **(age 15)

**Bumblebee=Karen Beecher **(age 16)

**Argent=Antoni Moentti **(age 15)

**Wonder Girl=Donna Troy **(age 17)

**Aqualad=Garth Aqua **(age 15)

**Batgirl=Barbara Gordon **(age 17)

_**Adults**_

**Arella=Arella Roth**

**Trigon=Trigon/Scath Roth**

**Slade=Mr. Wilson**

* * *

In the dark early morning within the park a lone girl hid. Rachel Roth had dark black hair with unusual purple colored eyes, and dark colored cloths camouflaged her to her surrounding. She sat herself on a swing where she read her book. She had left for school early on purpose, she didn't want to be home when her father wakes up. He is not a morning person one bit. Looking at her wrist watch the Rachel stood up and headed towards her school, though she truly wished she didn't have too. She pulled her hood over her head and made her way to school.

*Great...Another day of the oh so wonderful school* the loner thought to herself as she neared the entrance of the school

"Hey girls heads up the creepy goth girl is here" Kitten sneered

"Why does she always wears the old rag of a hoddie everyday?" Koma snickered

"That crummy girl is weird, what a barfbag of a outfit!" Mikron burred

"Bets shes going to the library, lets go keep her company" Rose hissed

* * *

Rachel went in the school library before school started, hiding from the other students. She hated them, all of them. But she hated her father the most.

"Heey Rachy Poo!" Kitten pinch Rachel's cheek

*Oh god...Why?* Rachel thought

"What kind of a crud snot of a book your reading freak?" Mikron lamely remarked

"..." Rachel refused to speak with them

Baran suddenly came behind Rachel and held her hood over her face to blind her while holding her arms down with his other arm, and then Fang snatched her book.

"Let go you mammoth!" Rachel hissed

"Who the freak is 'Egger Allen Poo'?" Fang said totally messing up the name

"No its not 'Egger Allen Poo' ya bug brain! Its 'Edger Allan Poe!" Mikron piped in

"Don't call my boyfriend a bug brain dwarf!" Kitten latched on to Fang

"Hey Rachel you don't mind if I borrow some money for lunch do ya?" Koma said as she dug in Rachel's bag pulling out money.

"Don't you dare!" Rachel hissed still struggling with the over size beast

Suddenly Rachel heard stuff fall all over the floor.

"Opps did I do that?" Angel pathetically tried to sound innocent

"You should clean that up Rae!" Terra mocked

"Oh look the bells about to ring bye Rae Rae!" Jinx remarked

Rachel was released and suddenly alone.

"Assholes!" Rachel spoke to herself

She rushed to pick up her scattered books. Rachel realizes Koma had taken her money, so it seems she is going lunch less. Rachel ran to her first period when she heard the warning bell.

* * *

"Kory?" the teacher went through his attendance

"Here" Kory Squeaked

"Garh"

"Here" Garth said in a soothing voice

"Baran?"

"What?" Baran barked

"Angel?"

"Yea?" Angel sneered

"Richard?"

"Yo" Richard said slyly with his sunglasses on

"Garfield?"

"Here-e-yo" Gar said playfully

"Roy?"

"Yo" Roy said similar to Richard

"Terra?"

"Here" Terra said annoyed

"Antoni?"

"Here" Antoni's voice came in a British accent

"Red?"

Red just glared at the teacher as an answer

"Adonis?"

"Yeah" Adonis tried to sound cool

"Mikron and Malchior?"

"Here" they both said

"Rachel?"

Rachel glanced at the teacher as her response

"Victor?"

"Booyah!" Vic said pride

"Fang?"

"Hmp" Fang groaned

"Wally, Kitten, and Jin?"

"Here" they all said

Rachel tried to ignore the class as she gazed out the window. The whole class was busy talking to one another. Rachel felt a paper ball smack her back of the head, then another and another. She soon grew aggravated.

"What?" Rachel hissed

"Hehehehehe..." Jinx giggles at Rachel's frustration

Kitten threw one in Rachel's face.

Rachel gripped her seat in anger, trying to control her emotions. She turned around and tried to ignore them. Suddenly Baran started to shake Rachel's desk (they have their own small desks where the seats are attached, and has a book holder behind the chair) by shaking her book holder with his foot.

"Stop!" Rachel growled

"Or what?" Baran barked as he shook it even faster

"God their so childish" Wally remarked

"Yes they are, they are such klorbags!" Kory stated

"Dude whats a klorbag" Gar asked

"You, grass stain!" Victor taunted

"Hey!" Gar grow upset

"Ok class settle down" Mr. Light stated

Mikron pulled a rubber band out and rocketed a pen at Rachel's head

"Ow!" Rachel glared at the little turd

Victor slapped the little bold headed nerd on the back of his head.

"Whats your crummy deal snotface?" Mikron hissed

"You, ya little dwarf!" Victor snickered

"Back off him Stone!" Baran growled

"Hey I said settle down!" Mr. Light bellowed

Rachel glanced at Victor and gave him one of Rachel's rare smiles.

"Ok class we are suppose to get new text books today, but they are in the office, would anyone like to volunteer and..." Mr. Light was cut by the students saying "me" and "ooh ooh me me!"

"Garfield, Richard, and Victor would you mind?" asked

"YES!" Garfield leaped with joy

They left for the office to pick up the text books. Baran once again shook Rachel's desk.

*This is going to be a long day...* Rachel thought annoyed

"Now while they are gone lets discuses light rays!" announced

*A very long day* Rachel added

* * *

Later on the class was over Rachel tried to leave as quick as she can. Walking down the hall someone pinned her to a wall.

"Rachel whats the rush?" Malchior whispered in her ear

"Go away!" Rachel barked

"What happened Rachel? I thought we had something special?" Malchior whined

"We never 'had' anything so move!" Rachel tried to push pass him

*BAM* Malchior slammed Rachel into the lockers

"Come on Rachel give us a chance?" Malchior hissed as he pressed closer against Rachel

"Why don't I give you a breath mint?" Rachel mocked

Malchior started to play with Rachel's hair with one hand, and holding her shoulder to the locker with the other.

"Let go, now!" Rachel hissed

"No" Malchior sang

Rachel kneed him in the crouch, and took off running.

*Asshole* Rachel thought

* * *

By lunch time Rachel was fed up. She was very pissed off at this point, all day long she was insulted, pushed around, harassed, and just plain out abused. To make matters worse all of Rachel's babysitting money got stolen by Koma. Now she is lunch less.

"I guess I could hid in the old gym and read..." Rachel mumbled to herself as she left

"I'm tell ya guys! I think those nitwits are doing more than just messing with Rachel!" Victor protested

"Vic come on, this ain't no soap-opera! They mess with everyone!" Richard tried to reason with Victor

"I do not think so friend Richard! My sister can be most vicious!" Kory tried to explain fearfully

"Dude come on just cause she is a spoiled brat, doesn't mean she seriously picks on Rae!" Gar piped in

"Hey Victor baby!" Karen looped her arms around Victor's neck

"Hey how ya been, your classes rough?" Victor said bringing her closed

"The worse I got a ton of homework!" Karen whined

"How about I make ya feel better?" Victor soothed as he leaned in for a kiss

"Dude get a room!" Garfield teased

"Hehehe" Kory giggled

The the gym Rachel was enjoying her peace and quiet up till the point when she heard voices. It was Red and some guys. Rachel looked over there curiously, she saw them exchange a bag and money. Rachel knew what it was though.

*Drugs, that boy will get himself arrested one day!* Rachel thought, this wasn't the first time she saw him selling it

Rachel turned around and continue reading her book. Red saw her though.

"Hey there Sunshine!" Red came out of no where

"Ahhhh! Don't do that Red" Rachel was caught off guard

"You saw didn't you?" Red got to the point

"So what if I did?" Rachel remarked as she read her book

"Will ya keep quite about it?" Red state more than asked

"Whatever" Rachel didn't truly care

"Oh and call me 'X' ok sweet heart" Red said as he left

* * *

When school ended Rachel took the longest way home. She wasn't exactly in a rush, Rachel stopped by a cafe for some herbal tea. Barbara was on her shift.

"Hey Rachel, the usual?" Barbara asked

"Yes please" Rachel replied

"Take a seat it'll be ready in a minute" Barbara said as she went to make it

"Hey Barb!" Richard called out as he and his friends entered the cafe

"Urg what do you want?" Barbara knew he was up to something

"Nothing, I just heard ya worked here!" Richard slyly said to bother her

"There is a reason why I didn't tell you" Barbara called out as she was finishing pouring the tea

"Oh whys that?" Richard hissed

"Cause Dick, you sir are like an annoying little brother I never wanted!" Barbara mocked

"*gasp* that really hurt Barb! Just kidding, no we wanted to know if you wanted to see that new movie" Richard asked

"Sure, uh hold on gotta finish this order" Barbara said as she handed Rachel her tea

"I still have money on my tab right?" Rachel asked as she took the drink

"Uh...yup just enough" Barbara said as she checked

"Whoa hey what happened to your hand Rach?" Barbara asked

"Hmm...oh nothing my door and I had a little disagreement, well see ya tomorrow bye" Rachel said quickly as she pulled her sleeve over her hand and left

*Geez this is the 5th time she notice a bruise I really hope she doesn't get too suspicious!* Rachel thought as she headed home

"That girl really worries me..." Barbara mumbled as she cleaned some glass cups

"Why?" Gar asked worried

"Well she definitely bottles up her feeling, my dad told me its sighs of someone snapping..." Barbara tried to explain

Richard glared back where Rachel left, he knew what Barbara meant and it worried him. He knew her dad was the Commissioner of the police in Gotham. That's when he headed to the door.

"Friend Richard where are you going?" Kory asked concerned

"I'll be right back!" Richard hollered over his shoulder as he raced in Rachel's direction

* * *

"Rachy-Poo! Where you going?" Kitten announced as she Koma, Angel, Fang, Mikron, and Baran saw Rachel

*Why? Just why?* Rachel grew annoyed and started to run

"Oh its a chase! Hahaha!" Baran stated as he raced to Rachel with everyone behind him

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel shouted and threw her last bit of tea at Baran

"BITCH!" Baran just grew angrier

"Rachel?" Richard heard her from a distance then raced toward her voice

"Get that cruddy snot smellier!" Mikron shouted

Baran finally caught up to Rachel and grabbed her by her wrists. He held her with a iron grip, though that's because he is on the football team and weight lifting team.

"Let me go you freaken over sized mammoth!" Rachel struggled

"Heh what you call meh?" He grunted as he threw Rachel to the ground with one had still holding with the other, and he put his foot on her back.

"Got her!" Baran called out

"Where ya going Rae?" Rose grunted as she kicked Rachel's side

Rachel just covered her face as she was circled by the gang. Soon the all started to kick her repeatedly. To Rachel it felt like forever. At one point she had enough, she tried to pull herself up only to be knocked down again.

"Whats a matter Rae-Rae? Huh?" Koma mocked

"I bet your mom left you and your dad cause your such a freak!" Kitten hissed

"Shut up!" Rachel barked as she suddenly found the strength to get up and charge the first person in view.

"Gahhh!" Fang got decked in the face by Rachel's fist she then turned to Kitten

"Baran get her!" Kitten squealed

Baran latched his arm around Rachel's neck, Rachel swung furiously.

"RACHEL WHERE ARE YOU?" Richard called out

"Lets get out of here!" Angel cried as everyone left

Baran threw Rachel to the ground and ran off. Just the Richard found Rachel on the ground, she looked like a mess. You can see shoe marks all over her hoodie, and a bruised fist. Rachel found it hard stand up. Richard raced to her side.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened Rae?" Richard asked worried as he touched her back

"Get away from me!" Rachel blurred not even looking to see who it was, while she swung furiously

"Rachel its me, Richard!" Richard grabbed her wrists to stop her attacks

"Ah, Richard?" Rachel winced at her bruised wrist because of what Baran did

Richard got Rachel on his back and headed to the cafe.

"Y-you don't have to do this, I can walk..." Rachel hates feeling helpless

"No way! You couldn't even stand! What the heck happened!" Richard demanded

"..." Rachel fell silent

"Rachel!" Richard bellowed, it only caused her to flinch

"Sorry..." Richard realized how shaken up she was

* * *

Midway there Richard realized Rachel had fallen asleep, at least that's what he hoped. He feared she may have a concussion, this made him hurry up to the cafe. When he got there everyone look at them in horror. Victor raced to his side to help.

"Yo man what happened!" Vic said concerned

"Rich! I dropped hints for you to invite her! Not bring her here half dead!" Barbara rushed over the with a first aid kit

"I don't know what happened ok! I found her on the ground beat up!" Richard tried to explain

"I bet it was Kitten and Koma and their gang!" Victor guessed

"Where am I!" Rachel shoot up awake

"Stay still Rachel, let me take a look at those injuries!" Barbara said as she was about to take her hoodie off

"N-no its fine" Rachel said as she tried to get up

"Kory help me bring her in the back room, guys wait here!" Barbara said as she looped Rachel's arm around one side of her shoulder which Kory put Rachel's other arm around her shoulder

"Rachel take off your hoodie I need to see how bad the bruises are!" Barbara demanded

"O-ok fine" Rachel said as she removed her hoodie, it revealed a skinny body with many burn scars, and new bruises swelling up

"Whoa, oh my? Wha-what happened?" Kory gazed

"I was in a house fire many years ago..." Rachel bitterly said

"Oh I am so sorry..." Kory sympathized

"Here lay down and leave these ice packs on your bruises!" Barbara said as she placed the ice packs

"Look I really do appreciate this, but I really need to go home..." Rachel groaned as she tried to get up

"Stay still, you should not move!" Kory begged

"I'll see if Victor can give you a ride" Barbara said as she went to go check

"Rachel, who did this to you?" Kory asked

"...You wont like my answer" Rachel looked away

"Who?" Kory pleaded

"Your sister and her gang..." Rachel admitted

"She will pay!" Kory grew anger

"Why do you guys care so much?" Rachel asked not used to people caring

"Because, we wish for you to be our friend Rachel!" Kory look into her eyes innocently

"Friends? Why would anyone want to be friends with me, the 'creepy goth girl'?" Rachel asked uncertain of them

"Your not creepy Rae!" Garfield said as he entered the room

"Please give us a chance?" Richard pleaded as he, Barbara, and Victor entered the room

_**To be continued!**_

_**Please review and give me so feed backs! I want to know whats good and whats not!**_


	2. Alone No More!

_**Ch.2**_

_**Alone No More! **_

"I don't do friends" Rachel simple stated

"Why not?" Garfield ask innocently

"Trust me, if you knew who I really was you wouldn't want me around!" Rachel said as she looked away

"I know enough!" Richard whispered as he touched her shoulder

Rachel glanced over at him and gave him a genuine smile. For the first time in a long time she felt wanted, as if she belonged. A thought just hit her, home...her father!

"What time is it?" Rachel asked in a panic

"Uh like almost 5 o'clock why?" Vic glanced at his phone

Rachel's eyes widen as she tried to get up but completely forgot about her newly swollen and bruised rib-cage, she as quick as she got up she fell down.

"Damn" Rachel whispered to herself as she closed her eyes in pain

"Rachel!" Kory came to her side to help her up

"I'm fine, but I really need to get home...before my dad freaks" Rachel quickly add the last part

Victor picked up Rachel "Where do ya live?" Victor asked as they went to his car

"Raven RD" Rachel said as they helped her in the car

"Dude that make like a killer nickname for you!" Gar said excitedly when he got in the car

"What?" Rachel was confused

"Don't mind him, he is always coming up with nicknames for people" Richard said as he got in the car

"Oh yes he has give me and Richard the nicknames Starfire and Robin!" Kory said as she placed Rachel's stuff in the car when she got in it

"Yeah, but I cant think of a good one for me and Victor!" Gar whined

"Hey I came up with one for you! Grass Stain!" Victor teased as he started the car

"Oh yeah! How about Meat Freak for you!" Gar mocked Victor of his love for meat

"How about I slap you up side the head!" Vic quickly came back

* * *

There dispute over food carried on throughout the whole car ride. Victor bashed on how Gar ate tofu, while Gar ragged Victor over how many animals are kill for meat that Vic loved so much. After awhile they reached Rachel's house.

"Here let me help you in side!" Victor said as he was about to carry her in

"No! Uh my dad doesn't exactly...well he would freak if I brought inside by a guy!" Rachel had think of the right word to say

"I think under the circumstances he wouldn't mind" Richard stated

"You don't know my dad, unless he approves of someone first he'd flip if I brought anyone over" Rachel explained

"Look thanks for everything, but I think I can handle it from here!" Rachel grabbed her stuff and started to walk to her house but the looked back at them

"Uh maybe I'll uh...we could um..." Rachel tried to find the right words

"Yes Rachel?" Kory asked her with lights in her eyes

"I guess we uh could hang out tomorrow or something if thats ok?" Rachel blurred with a small blush

"Oh yes friend Rachel!" Kory said as she embraced Rachel in a killer bear hug

"Uh Kory don't!" Richard quickly said as he tried to stop her and look sympathetic towards Rachel

"Ahhh...Kkk..or...rrry...y...ou...rr...hurting...me" Rachel said weakly

"Oh I am soo sooo sorry friend Rachel!" Kory quickly apologized

"Its ok...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel said as it came out more like a question

"You can count on it!" Gar said with a goofy smile and a sharp tooth at the bottom right corner

"Wait here let me see your phone!" Richard state

"Why?" Rachel asked as she handed him the phone

"Our numbers, in case you need help or anything, you know who to call!" Richard stated

"Thanks for everything!" Rachel quietly said as she gave them a smile

After saying there goodbyes the rest of the gang got in the car and waited till Rachel got in side before leaving. Rachel made her way in the the home quietly suddenly Rachel heard a door slam shut, she quickly made a dash for her room which luck for her wasn't in the path of her father's room. Rachel quickly and quietly shut her door and locked it, and hooped in her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. Suddenly the lock to her door clicked unlocked, her father opened it.

"I SWARE TO GOD RACHEL YOU BETTER BE IN THIS ROOM!" Trigon hollered as he opened the door

"Ye-yes dad?" Rachel said trying to sound like she was asleep

"Get up! Mr. Wilson and his daughter are coming over, I need you to clean the house and make dinner!" Trigon barked

"Oh wear some thing that doesn't make you look like a rag doll!" Trigon hissed

*What? Rose is...oh god why? As if it isn't bad enough I have to deal with her and the band of assholes whenever they see me, but now at home to? Plus her creep of a dad is coming over?* Rachel grimly thought she took 4 pills of ibuprofen then did as her father told

* * *

Rachel pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and placed it with the rest of the food, she then headed up stairs a put on one of the outfits Trigon bought her when a business associates comes over. Rachel knew she'll hear Rose harass her about her outfit tomorrow. Rachel place make up on where ever her bruises showed and then did her hair. Soon the doorbell ranged her father answered it, Rachel to much of her dismay came down the stairs. She then saw Mr. Wilson creep his way in the house with an angry

looking daughter.

"Hello dear Rachel, you look most exquisite this evening!" Mr. Wilson proclaimed in a cocky creepy way

"Thanks" Rachel said she always hated his cocky 'I'm better then everyone' creep like voice

"Rose why don't you and Rachel set the plates while Trigon and I discuses some issues" Mr. Wilson eery voice spoke

Rose merely rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth as their fathers left the room.

"You better not say shit to him!" Rose grabbed Rachel's collar as she hissed

"Or what?" Rachel glared at her though she would never tell her father anyway

"Or else the rest of your high school life will be miserable!" Rose slyly remarked

"It already is" Rachel hissed back at her as she freed herself and went to set the table

Rose just sat at the table texting her friends with head phones on. By the time Rachel finished setting the table Trigon and Mr. Wilson sat at the table.

"Wow Rachel this looks delightfully good!" Mr Wilson spoke

"Thank you Mr. Wilson" Rachel tried her best to be polite

"No need to be so formal Rachel, please call me Slade" Slade slithered each word

"Dear daughter, get us the wine" Trigon shot a glare at Rachel

"Which one? Schmitt Sohne Reisling, or the Chateau Ste Michelle Riesling?" Rachel asked as

"The Schmitt" Trigon replied

"So are we still going to that show tonight?" Slade asked Trigon

"Of course, but are you sure the girls should come?" Trigon asked uncertain

"Oh yes, they are much older now! In fact Rose had already been to one" Slade hissed

"What show?" Rachel asked as she came back with the wine

"You will find out later" Trigon said as Rachel poured them wine

* * *

After dinner both everyone climbed in Trigon's SUV and headed to the 'show'. Though when they got there they were not at some movie theater or play but at a warehouse with suspicious looking people out side the entrance, though that had not surprised Rachel at the least. What truly surprised her was what the 'show' was! As they entered the warehouse the smell of alcohol was fuming the air, and in the center of the warehouse was a round ring looking pit.

"Dad what kind of a show is this?" Rachel asked a little afraid of the answer

"She wont be able to handle it dad" Rose whispered to Slade

"Just take this money and go bet on number 12 and only 12" Trigon handed her the money which was over 5000 dollars

"Uh ok..." Rachel left to place her father's bet

After placing the bet Rachel received a ticket which stated who her father bet on. On her way back Rachel noticed Red standing near some suspicious looking people. He would be at a place like this, though Rachel wished she knew what this place was. Rachel made her way back to her seat and handed her father his ticket. The lights dimmed as sighs of the 'show' starting. Two people carrying cages came out of two different doors, they opened the cages one very muscular pit-bull came out the other looked no more than a puppy. One wore a number 6 on it while the other had a number 12 of it.

"Dad?" Rachel looked in horror

"Shut up and watch!" Trigon whispered venomously

The stronger dog then leaped at the small one viciously, to say the least in Rachel's eyes it was one of the most heartbreaking and gruesomest thing she had to witness. Rachel let a tear escape her as she watched the poor animal be attacked, at one point she couldn't watch no more. There was much blood by the end of the fight, the owner merely threw the pup out the back door.

"Look at that I won the pot!" Trigon looked pleased

"Can we leave? This is sick!" Rachel said as she felt sick to her stomach

"Told you" Rose smirked

"Sure Rachel dear, your father has earned his winnings and the rest of the show isn't in our favor anyway" Slade's eery voice echoded in Rachel's head

"Hey how did you know which one to pick?" Rose asked Trigon

In response Trigon just smirked as he went to collect his winnings. Rose noticed Red and went to talk with him, leaving Slade and Rachel alone.

"Oh Rachel you look more like your oh so wonderful mother everyday!" Slade whispered in her ear as he crept behind her and held on to her arms

"...Oh i-is that so?" Rachel grew nervous she turned around to face him

A thought came to Rachel, that puppy, she knew she couldn't just let the poor thing die alone like that.

"I have to go to the bath room" Rachel as she made her way to that back door

When she got out there she found the poor pup shaking and bloody, Rachel found an old blanket in the trash and wrapped the dog in it. She carried it to the car, she then grabbed the hidden key under the car and opened the back and placed the puppy.

"I know your hurt little angel, but please be quiet?" Rachel begged as she put the key back and went back inside

"Where were you?" Trigon barked

"Uh bath room, uh are we leaving?" Rachel tried to change the subject

"Yes we are, Rose come on we are leaving!" Slade ordered

By the time they had gotten back it was around 8 o'clock. Slade and Rose had then left leaving Trigon and Rachel. Trigon march himself to his room to make 'business calls' thats when Rachel went to the car. She got the hidden key and took the pup out of the car, she then quietly brought it to her room.

"Its a good thing I hid a first aid kit in my room!" Rachel spoke to the animal as she washed the blood off and wrapped up the puppy

"I sure hope you'll be ok..." Rachel made a bed for the puppy in her bath room in case her father came in

"Night" Rachel soon fell asleep

* * *

The next morning Rachel got up early, she had checked on the puppy to see if it survived the night. Thankfully it had, but now a problem came what if the puppy makes noises and her father finds it? What will she feed it? Rachel knew she hadn't think this through but what could she do? She wasn't about to let the dog die like that! Rachel didn't have time to ponder though she had to get ready for school! Rachel grabbed a quick shower and put on a black long sleeved shirt and her old hoodie. She did her hair and make-up, she also wore her dark blue skinny jeans, and when she reached to put her phone in her pocket a thought came to her. Richard and the others! She felt a little awkward calling them so soon, but she needed to! She decided to call Garfield since he is an animal lover.

"Uhhhhh hellooo" a groggy Garfield answered

"Uh Gar is that you, its me Rachel" Rachel asked

"Yeah, whats up its like...5:30am" Gar moaned

"I know and I'm sorry to call so early but I need help!" Rachel tried to get to the point

"What?" Gar woke up a bit

"I...found this really injured puppy and I can't keep it here, my dad would flip!" Rachel mustered up a good enough story that was half true

"Ok...uh I'll get Vic to pick you up around 6:30 and you can leave it at my place!" Gar said as he got up

"Ok thanks a bunch Gar...this means a lot to me! bye" Rachel spoke

"See ya soon!" Gar said as he hung up

"Well looks like I found you a place to stay for now" Rachel gentle petted the puppy

Rachel brought the puppy the leftover meatloaf so it could eat something and gave it a bowl of water as well. Rachel went to eat some thing as well, she grabbed at bagel and toasted it. She also made herself a lunch since she could only find about 3 bucks which will go to the herbal tea later. Soon the hour went by and Rachel brought the puppy down to the front door to wait for Victor and Garfield.

"Hey Rae come on!" Gar popped his head out the window when the pulled up

"Coming! That's the nice guy who will watch you!" Rachel whispered to the puppy as she carefully brought the it in the car

"Thanks for helping me" Rachel looked at the puppy

"Aww it soo cute! Is it a boy or girl?" Gar looked at it

"Uh I haven't really looked" Rachel didn't even think to check

"Hmm oh its a boy, aww duude look how cute he is Vic!" Gar was love struck over the cuteness of the puppy

"Yea, yea, just make sure he don't pee on my seat!" Victor held in the urge to go gaa-gaa over the pup

"What are you going to call him?" Gar asked

"Hmm I don't know...how about Azerath?" Rachel thought

* * *

They soon drove the puppy to Garfield's house and left her in the backyard, leaving his parents a note. Gar explained how his parents wouldn't mind since they rescue animals as a job. And soon they were on there way to pick up Kory and Richard and headed to the school. When they got there, they were running late to class.

"Duude like we gotta hurry!" Gar said as he leaped out of the car

"Yea, Mr. Light will kill us if were late again!" Victor hurried out of his car

Rachel, Kory, and Richard also hurried out of the car, Vic locked it as they rushed to class. The warning bell rang and Kory and Rachel were way behind Victor, Gar and, Richard. Victor then grabbed both Rachel and Kory to his sides and speed to their class which was still across campus.

"Eeep" Kory squealed as Victor grabbed her while Rachel just crossed her arms

"WE'RE HERE!" Gar shouted as he burst through the door

"GAR WRONG ROOM!" Richard shouted as he passed the class room Garfield interrupted

"oh hehehe sorry!" Gar scratched the back of his head as he speed out the class, leaving a now laughing classroom he quickly passed Richard

"WE'RE HERE!" Gar finally entered their proper class while the others entered behind him

"Soo good for you four to join us!" Mr. Light teased as the class laughed at Garfield

"Actually us five Mr. Light!" Kory said as her and Rachel were placed down

"Hmmm so it seems" Mr. Light noticed Rachel

"Hello school please except all tardys this morning thank you!" a lady on the announcements boomed

"Awww come on why didn't you say that sooner!" Gar shouted at the speaker as he flopped in his seat

"Why is Rachel coming to school those crud bucket guys?" Mikron whispered to Angel and Jinx

"I dunno" Jinx whispered back kinda uninterested

Rachel was about to claim her seat but notice at paper taped to her seat saying "Freaky Goth Girl".

"How juvenile!" Rachel mumbled when she ripped it off her seat and sat down

"Piss...Richard look at Fang's eye!" Roy whispered

"Hmm, whoa wha...oh heh" Richard gazed at Fang realizing who gave him that beautifully placed black eye

*Nice shot Rae* Richard thought

Baran started shaking Rachel's desk like he always does, Rachel quickly grew aggravated with the over sized mammoth. She felt the urge to just punch him in the face, but part of was a little to afraid to. Rachel isn't afraid of the other jerks but she was afraid of Baran. He was the most abusive one out of them all. Sure The others were creeps who did more than mentally abused her but they couldn't compare to Baran, even put together! Baran was older, much stronger, and ten times dumber. Rachel wouldn't stand a chance fending him off. Rachel simply tried her best to ignore him, but that seemed to make him shake more. Victor noticed it though, he quickly grew anger.

"Hey yea over sized dumb shit, why don't ya pick on someone your own size?" Victor taunted Baran

"Whatdcha called me?" Baran barked as he stood up

"Yea heard he! What did your stupidity effect your ears too?" Victor egged him as he got up

"Oooooh yea gonna take that Baran?" Adonis semi mocked

"Hell no!" Baran swiftly swung at Vic but he quickly grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground

"What you only can fight a defenseless girl?" Victor hissed as he was about to punch Baran again

"No stop!" Rachel tried to end the scrap by grabbing Vic's arm, though part of her was happy Vic owed Baran

"Yes this is quiet enough!" Mr. Light intercepted the fight

"Baran, Victor to the come on to the principle's office now!" Mr. Light took them

"Stay seated till the sub comes in!" Mr. Light barked as they left

"This is all Rachel's fault!" Kitten hissed loudly to her friends, making sure the class heard

"Rachel's fault? How on earth is it her fault?" Richard snapped

"Look what she did to my Fangy-Poo! The girl is nuts!" Kitten lied

"Fucking witch gave me a black eye!" Fang raged

"She only did that cause you guys are a bunch of creeps!" Gar shouted

"Hoop off you cruddy green troll!" Mikron mocked lamely

"Do _NOT_ call my friend the troll! You Klorbag Varblermelk!" Kory spoke in her Temerainen language

"Uh Kory whats a Klor...Varmelka whatever it is you said?" Terra asked innocently

"A very not nice word!" Kory innocently stated

"Stop, you guys don't need to do this!" Rachel tried to calm the other

"Would you guys cut it out! The sub is coming and I'm pretty sure no one else what to get suspended!" Antoni stated with her lovely British accent as she raced back to her seat

"Alright everyone sit down and hush up and read whatever chapter your on!" the sub ordered while the class groaned

* * *

By the end of the class period Rachel felt horrified! She knows they are going to retaliate much worse now, but she was mostly upset she had dragged others in her mess also! Victor probably got suspended, and the others got into an insult argument with Kitten and her headless goons! Which will mean a all out war eventually.

*Why is life getting so complicated?* Rachel thought stressful as she walked to 2nd period

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell me I had competition?" Malchior whined as he came out of no where

"Compe...Wha? Look I do not nor will I ever like you!" Rachel tried to push pass him

"All I heard was 'like you'" Malchior crept closer

"I am not in the mood for this!" Rachel tried to continue walking

"But I'm in the mood" Malchior tried to sooth her over, but he is failing epicly

"Please just leave me alone!" Rachel begged

"Come on babe!" Malchior pushed

"Hey you you heard the lady, leave her alone!" Gar placed his arm around Rachel's shoulder as he pulled her far away from him

"Gar please, I can handle this creep myself! And Kitten and her goons!" Rachel tried to stop him and the others

"Look how well that turned out for you!" Gar motioned to her still bruised sides

"..." Rachel grew silent as she looked away

"You think your alone, Rachel, but your not!" Garfield stood his ground

"I'm sorry...they break your heart!" He continued

Rachel swiftly turned around and gave Gar a hug, letting a tears escape her eyes.

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt!" Rachel cried

_***Finally got through this one! I hope I can get atleast two done in the next week! I'm going to babysit my nieces in another state so I might not get to work on this story as much! But I do hope yo people like whats going on so far! Leave a comment and tell me what you guys think!***_


	3. Peek aBoo!

_**New Characters **_

**Superboy=Connor Kent (age 17)**

**Miss. Martian=M'gann/Megan M'orzz (age 17)**

**Hot Spot-Isaiah Crockett (age 16)**

**Pantha=Rosabelle Mendaz**

**Alfred=Alfred**

**Melvin=Melivn/Mel (7)**

**Teether=Teether (2)**

**Timmy=Timmy (4)**

**Bobby=Bobby the stuffed teddy bear**

_**(Sorry about the wrong chapter I guess I wasn't paying attention my bad!)**_

**Ch.3 Peek a-Boo!**

"Hey Rae, want to come to the movie with us tonight at 8?" Gar asked as they walked to class

"...Sure" Rachel agreed she figured she could babysit before she meets them

"Ohh thats great! For second I thought you'd say 'no'" Gar looked so happy with his smile

"Besides Kory, I don't think I know anyone who can get as happy as you" Rachel blurred, she never really felt such happiness like him

Gar just smiled even more"So long your around me Rae, I promise I'll find a way to get you just as happy!"

"Good luck with that..." Rachel mumbled to herself

* * *

Garfield walked Rachel to her next class not even daring to let her go alone. Rachel waves goodbye to Gar as they parted. Rachel found her seat, lucky for Rachel this was an upperclassmen class with a few lowerclassmen students in it. Though Koma and Rose were in this class, Barbara, Donna, and Karen never let anyone bully anybody that they see or hear! Koma came in behind Rachel and pinched her side.

"Hey Rae!" Koma mischievously greeted knowing fully well that Rachel is badly bruised

"urgg! Don't you got anything better to do then harass me?" Rachel groaned in pain

"It be too boring not to!" Koma taunted

Just then Barbara and Donna came in which Koma quickly went to take her seat as did Rachel. Soon Rose came in to join Koma, and Karen shortly after. After a few more people Isaiah, Garth, and Wally came in, then Connor, Megan, and Rosabelle come in also.

"Hey Rae how ya feeling?" Barbara asked

"Better I guess" Rachel quietly replied

"What happened?" Donna felt out of the loop

"An accident, I got hurt" Rachel quickly gave Barb a look saying 'don't tell'

"Oh" Donna expressed

"Hey Barbara are we still heading to the movies tonight with Vic and the others?" Karen asked

"Yeah! God I want to see the Avengers sooo bad! I heard Hulk 'Bam-Bammed' Loki!" Barbara said excited

"Karen, Barbara, M'gann, and Donna you have a meeting in the Student Councilor's office" Mrs. Mae-Eye announced

"I wonder what it is!" Megan bounced out of her seat

"How could you forget what it is about!" Donna laughed

"Starts with a 'D' ends with an 'ance'!" Karen hinted

"Hello Megan! I remember now!" Megan giggled as they left

"Great not another one!" Connor rolled his eyes

"What? How are you not excited!" Wally jumped at him

"Yeah, you could ask out a certain lady friend to it!" Garth teased him which caused him to blush

"oooh busted!" Wally laughed

"How about you and that Jinx girl! And you and that British girl!" Connor snapped back

"Ill you like Jinx!" Koma hissed

"Uh n-no" Wally stuttered

"Oh god wait till she hears this!" Rose laughed

Rachel just rolled her eyes at this stupidity, which seem to somehow catches the eyes of Koma.

"Oh Rachy I bet your dieing to ask out that Garfield nerd, or Richard aren't you?" Koma tried to embarrass Rachel

"And I bet you love to make out with Mikron" Rachel's monotoned voiced boomed in Koma's ears, the whole class exploded with laughter

"Ok-ok settle down class and read the recipe book page 66 and write down these recipe for Monday!" Mrs. Mae-Eye finally started the class

* * *

Later on during 4th period Rachel felt the need to groan, this was one of her worst class. All of her female enemies are in this class. Its P.E so the boys and girls are usually divided. The main reason why Rachel can't stand this class though is cause Kitten, Koma, Rose, Angel, Terra, and Jinx were try to find the worst ways to humiliate her. Though Terra and Jinx wasn't as bad as the four, but when they are with the other four they can be. There is also Kory, Donna, Barbara, Karen, Megan, Rosabelle and Antoni though.

Rachel tried to get there early so she can change in peace, but she didn't get there early enough.

"Hey Rachy-Poo you going to take off that rag today?" Koma mocked

"I don't know, are you going to take off that raggedy old mask?" Rachel mocked back

"What did you say freak?" Koma lifted Rachel by her hoodie collar

"Let go!" Rachel demanded

"Take off her hoodie! I bet she cuts herself!" Rose joined in

"Hey the others are coming!" Jinx announced

"This isn't over freak!" Koma threw Rachel

Rachel got up and hid in the handy-cap stall. They rest of the girls started to come in and change. Rachel didn't want to wait out there with them lurking over her shoulders. She absolutely can't stand them, her locker was unfortunately placed next to Koma and Kitten. Which is partially way she never dresses out. Soon the female coach told them to head outside.

"Friend Rachel where were you?" Kory asked worried

"I was in the stall" Rachel found no point in lying

"Why?" Kory looked worried

"I kinda made Koma mad..." Rachel kept an eye out for any flying projectiles

"What did you say?" Kory asked curious

"Well, she was bugging me earlier so I kinda said 'her and Mikron love to make out'..." Rachel tried to keep her guard up

"Hehehehe" Kory couldn't help but giggle

"Thats not all...you know how she hates it when someone says shes ugly?" Rachel asked

"Oh most definitely!" Kory kinda felt ashamed to be related with her

"Heh yeah, well I also told her to 'take off her raggedy old mask'" Rachel semi relaxed

"Rachel you better uh how you say 'watch your behind?'" Kory tried to get her point across

"Its 'back', and trust me I am" Rachel corrected still keeping her guards on alert

"Well I shall help watch also!" Kory made a brave face

"Kory, would you and Rachel like to play with the frisbee with us?" Antoni asked

"Oh yes that will be most fun!" Kory said grabbing onto Rachel's arm and leading her to the others

"I'm open, over here!" the heavy Spanish accent Rosabelle waved her arms

"Hahaha keep it away from Barbara" Donna teased as she tossed it

"Oh no you don't!" Barbara leaped in the air to catch it

"*gasp* Noooo!" Donna cried

"Haha your in the middle now!" Barbara mocked back

"Idon'twannabeinthemiddle..." Donna grumbled in defeat

"Kory catch!" Barbara tossed it to her as her, Rachel and Antoni walked up to the circle

"Oh what is the game this time?" Kory asked

"Donna in the middle" Karen laughed

"Haha very funny" Donna glared at Karen

"Oh, here Karen catch!" Kory tossed it

"What dorks!" Angel looked over at them

"I don't know it looks kinda fun" Terra glanced at them

"Ill, don't say that you sound like a loser!" Kitten hissed

"Hmp I'm not a loser!" Terra pouted

"Hey Jinx, did you know that Wally guy likes you?" Rose laughed

"He does?" Jinx blushed a little

"Gross don't tell me you like him?" Angel looked disgusted

"Uh gross no!" Jinx tried to defend

"Hey Rose you get your science project back yet?" Koma asked

"Yea, why?" Rose looked at her interested

"Come on ladies!" Koma lead them in the locker rooms

After awhile Rachel finally eased up and relaxed. She started to enjoy herself, she even played the others. Coach Games blew his whistle signaling for the girls to head in and shower up, this is where Rachel's nerves kicked back in since Koma and Kitten were nowhere in sight.

*Where are they?* Rachel thought as she got out of the shower full dressed, she never leave her clothes out of her sight since last time when they hid them.

"Hey Rachey-Poo heads up!" Koma hissed while she dumped a bucket of spiders on her, Rachel's eyes just widen as the spiders poured on her

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Rachel screamed as she rapidly wiped them of her, she slipped on the damp floor

"Rachel!" Kory speed to Rachel's stall

"Kory get them off there everywhere!" Rachel keep wiping them off only more kept coming on her

"What happened?" Kory burst through the door her eyes soon grew wide

"Koma happened! Ow they're biting me!" Rachel wiped wildly

"Get under the shower!" Kory quickly said Rachel did what she told, Kory turned on the water

"Cold!" Rachel felt her clothes get wet as they spiders washed off her

"Here I have extra clothing in my locker!" Kory lead Rachel to her locker

"Thanks..." Rachel took the clothes and went to go change, Kory looked into Rachel's eyes only to see emptyness

"Rachel..." Kory whispered sympathetic, after awhile Rachel came back

"Its a little big, but I guess it will have to do" Rachel looked to small in Kory's long thin clothes

"Um its weird..." Kory mumbled

"Whats weird?" Rachel asked timid

"Seeing you without your jacket, you look so little" Kory admitted

"We're going to be late for lunch" Rachel tried to change the subject as she put her clothes in a bag

"Please friend Rachel are you...anorexic?" Kory whispered

"No!" Rachel grabbed her backpack

"I have a fast metabolism" Rachel added

"Oh" Kory still had so many question but didn't want to push her

* * *

They soon left for lunch, they met up with Garfield, and Richard. They all soon gave Rachel a double look, knowing fully well her clothes are different.

"What happened?" Gar asked concerned

"My clothes got wet from the shower" Rachel half told him, Richard gave Kory a look which mouthed 'Koma'

"Thats it this ends today!" Richard barked

"What? No please just stay out of this!" Rachel begged

"Rachel I told you, your not alone anymore!" Gar jumped in

"I know, but I also know that Koma doesn't know when to stop!" Rachel came back

"She will not hesitate to hurt you too!" Rachel tried to get them out of her mess

"I say bring it" Kory looked at Rachel in the eyes, suddenly you could hear a grumbling noise

"Right now I say we bring our lunch in our mouths!" Gar laughed which was contagious even Rachel smirked

"Oh yes I am dieing to enjoy my glorpkin mustard sandwich!" Kory smiled as she took out one of the nastiest thing Rachel seen in her life

"Bring on the tofu!" Gar pulled out his tofu food and munched away

"Please tell me you eat normal foods?" Rachel asked Richard as she looked for her food

"The only one! Vic eats a meat only lunch" Richard explained taking out a normal sandwich

*What the? Where is my lunch?* Rachel dug through her bag

"Where is your lunch Rachel?" Kory asked

"Uhhh I guess I forgot it" Rachel noticed Koma waving something, her lunch, she dropped it and stomped on it

*Perfect!* Rachel grew angry

"Here have some of my glorpkin and mustard sandwich!" Kory held out her other sandwich half

"Uh no thanks" Rachel smiled not daring to try it

"Here at least have my chips" Richard placed them in front of her, Rachel gave him a 'Thanks for not letting me get food poisoning' smile

"So how bad is Victor in trouble?" Rachel asked feeling its all her fault

"Don't worry they gave him and Baran a slap on the wrist, they'll be back on Monday" Richard tried to ease her tension

"Dude what movie we seeing?" Gar asked with excite

"Avengers, Alfred will take us" Richard announced

"Who is Alfred?" Rachel asked curiously

"My family's butler" Richard tried his best to make it seem like no big deal

"Dude Alfred is Awesome!" Gar cheered

"Oh most definitely his stories are quiet amazing!" Kory added

"I coming to get everyone who is going at 7:30ish so be ready!" Richard added

* * *

School finally ended, Rachel quickly picked up herbal tea, quickly changed her clothes, and headed over the troublesome three. Melvin answered the door When Rachel got there. Melvin held her stuffed teddy bear she called Bobby,

Timmy dragged his blanket to where his mom was, while Teether played on the floor.

"Hi Rachel!" Melvin hugged her waist

"Hey Mel, wheres your mom?" Rachel asked

"Getting her purse! She has a date!" Melvin whispered the last part

"Hey Rach thanks for coming last minute!" the mom came in

"No problem, I kinda needed the job anyway" Rachel said as Teether did his uppy sign

"Well I'll be back by 6, there is hotdogs if they get hungry" she said as she paid Rachel $20 and left

"Ok Teether!" Rachel picked him up

"Can we watch a movie?" Melvin asked while she looked up at Rachel

"Sure, go pick one while I get my HW done!" Rachel placed Teether on her lap and did her homework

"I DON'T WANNA WATCH THAT ONE!" Timmy cried to Rachel's dismay

"RACHEL TIMMY IS HAVING A TAUNTRUM!" Melvin called out

"UUURRRGG, Timmy cut it out, Mel pick a movie you both wont fight about!" Rachel ordered with Teether at her hip

"Yes ma'am" Mel saluted which she received a glare from Rachel

"How about Hercules?" Mel tried to compromise

"Ok" Timmy waddled to the couch

After the movie about an hour and thirty minutes went by when the kids watched it. Now Rachel had to endure just about an other hour and a half. Too bad for her that was killer. Timmy tantrum had about 20 outbursts over nothing, Teether wouldn't let Rachel put him down, and Melvin was ok just talking to Bobby the whole time.

"Food!" Timmy walked up to Rachel

"Oook Teether stay!" Rachel put him down and heated up the hotdogs

"Bobby says not to forget to cut them for Timmy and Teether!" Melvin spoke for the bear

"I wont forget, can yo get plates?" Rachel asked

"K!" Mel put Bobby down and got three plates

"You having any?" Mel asked

"No" Rachel said as she cut the hotdogs

"Ok" Melvin said as she placed the plates next to Rachel

"Here you go, this one is yours" Rachel gave her a plate then she walked up to Timmy

"Here" Rachel placed a plate and fork next to Timmy and placed Teether in his baby seat and gave him the smallest cut up hotdogs

"Hey I'm home!" their mother came in

"Hey we're in the kitchen!" Rachel called out as she put some ketchup on Timmy and Teether's plate

"Hey thanks again for coming" their mom entered the kitchen

"Its no problem" Rachel said as she got up

"Well here a little extra just cause you do such a fantastic job!" their mom handed Rachel a extra $20

"Don't you dare say no! Haha see you next Friday?" their mother added

"Uh yea, thanks so much, bye!" Rachel said as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door

"Bye Rachel!" they all called as she left

* * *

Rachel looked at her phone, 6:05, she had plenty of time before Richard would come over her house. The last thing she needs right now is an inconvenience along the way home. Like Koma, Kitten, Rose Angel, Fang, Mikron, and Baran waiting for her at the corner that leads to her house. *Crap!* Rachel saw them. She quickly hid behind the bushes before they saw her, she then hid her money in her shoe for safe keeping's. Rachel looked around to see if there was a way around them, she could try to go pass them by going between two houses, though last time she tried that a dog chased her. It was her only good option though, but she could call Richard or someone but she just didn't want to get them involved. She looked over by the corner but they were gone, Rachel assumed they had left, she sighed in relief.

"Boo..." a deep voice suddenly boomed in her ear, Rachel shivered in fear and started to run

"Mikron!" Baran called out, he came out of nowhere and tripped Rachel

"Hahaha got the creepy snot flicker" Mikron jumped on her

"Nooo!" Rachel tried to crawl away, two hands grabbed her legs and dragged her in behind the bushes

"Hi Rachy-Poo!" Kitten venomous voice hissed

"Baran is kinda pissed with you" Fang taunted

"Its not my fault he's stupid ass couldn't take in what he dishes out!" Rachel yelled back

"WHATCHA CALLED MEH!" Baran barked, Rachel's eyes widen she knew what would come next, without thinking she kicked him in the nuts and tried to run

"Where do ya think your going?" Angel threw her down on her stomach, Rachel reached for her phone and held on to the first speed dial number

"Hello?" Richard answered

"RICHARD HELP! BEHIND THE BUSHES BY THE CORNER OF MY HOUSE!" Rachel screamed

"Hang in there Rae we're on our way!" Richard firmly said, Koma ripped the phone from Rachel and threw it

"You witch!" Koma barked

"I'm gonna kill you!" Baran groaned as he charged at Rachel, Rachel looked at him with terror in her eyes

_***Cliff hanger! What will happen, nobody knows, not even me! (mostly cause I haven't thought of it yet). Please review, let me know what you think! Thanks BeautifulAndStrangeDragon & Layab The Dark Saiyan for your support! I'll try to get one more in this week!***_


	4. Stronger

**Chapter 4 Stronger**

Richard phoned Garfield and Kory after receiving that terrifying phone call. Vic was with Richard when he got that call. They both raced to Victor's car and speed to pick up Kory and Garfield.

"Where is friend Rachel?" Kory sound fearful

"I'm not sure all she said was 'behind a bush by the corner of her house' We need to split up, there are two corners by Rachel's house!" Richard stated

"Gar you take Kory, me and Richard will look over near the other corner!" Vic stated

"Okay!" Gar and Kory got out of the car

"Good luck!" Kory and Gar started their search

Richard decided it be faster if he check the area while Victor drove around in case they were chasing her. Richard was having no luck on his end though.

* * *

Rachel got to her feet quickly to try to escape Baran, She ran several blocks and dropped her bag on the run but soon she felt Mikron latch himself to her legs. Rachel could hear the others coming.

"Let go!" Rachel swung a fist landing on Mikron's nose

"GAAAH SHE PUNCHED ME!" Mikron cried as he held his nose

"Hold her down already!" Baran barked as he wobbled over towards Rachel

"She is being feisty!" Kitten latched on to Rachel's arm as she pulled her down behind two apartments buildings, she then received a push from Rachel followed by a jump kick to her face

"Thats it!" Baran grew anger and booted Rachel to the ground, Rachel landed with a *thump*

"Do you think your a man?" Rachel grunted as she tried to stand

"Shut up!" Baran kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could

"AUUGGRR!" Rachel felt pains shoot through her "Does it make you feel good about yourself?" Rachel continued trying to ignore that kick

"I said shut up!" Baran grew furious, he grabbed Rachel by her hoodie's collar as he banged her against the building repeatedly

"You just have a low self-esteem!" Rachel grunted each word as he banged her, she then kick him in his nuts again which caused him to drop her

"You think your less of a freak now that you have friends don't you?" Koma mocked at Rachel

"No...Just a stronger person!" Rachel growled as she found the strength to charge at Koma

"Rose, Angel grab her!" Koma ordered as the two swiftly grabbed Rachel's arm as they forced her to the ground "Lets just see how strong you are!" Koma slyly remarked as something thin and shiny slid down Koma's hand

"Oh can I please do the honor? She did kick my face!" Kitten bitterly said

"Sure here!" Koma handed her the object

"Don't you dare!" Rachel's purple eyes showed anger, Kitten and Koma just grew closer as Rachel struggled more

"After this lets see if we can make her cry?" Angel laughed

"MONSTERS!" Rachel screamed as she felt her hair being pulled, suddenly all you could her were *Snip* *Snip* *Snip*

Rachel felt her head grew lighter, but not from fading unconscious, but from her hair being cut off her head! This caused Rachel to fight more, she wasn't going to let them just win like that!

"The more you struggle, the more we'll cut!" Kitten hissed as she handed the scissors to Koma

*Richard, Kory, Victor, Garfield please hurry!* Rachel gave in, she closed her eyes and braced herself

Soon they all circled her, stomping and kicking her. All Rachel could do was bare it, at least till someone finds her. Baran finally found his breath, he marched to Rachel and started releasing his furry. He punched and kick as hard as he could. Rachel refused to cry for their pleasures though!

* * *

About an hour has gone by, and still no sign of Rachel or the H.I.V.E gang. They others still didn't give up though.

"FRIEND RACHEL? WHERE ARE YOU?" Kory screamed as she shined her flashlight

"RACHEL?" Garfield's voice cried out in search for her

"Vic, you see her or those assholes?" Richard asked Victor through his cell

"No man, I'll circle the block again!" Victor turned his car around "Hey I see something! Its her phone!" Victor spotted it by a curve as he turned around

"Oooh I wish to know if your friend is okay now please!" Kory spoke through her phone

"Join the club...I knew I shoulda broke the dick's legs!" Vic banged his steering wheel

"I'm on my way over there!" Richard raced to Vic's location

"Me too, huh? Aaaaahh! *thump*" You can hear a muffling sound following by Gar groaning

"Dude who put this bag here...?" Garfield mumbled in his phone

"Garfield it looks as if Rachel had dropped it!" Kory took note

"Yeah She must have been heading this way, come on!" Gar grabbed the bag and bolted, soon he hear noises, a scream, and laughter he recognized this made him go faster

"Friend Gar what is it" Kory tried to keep up with him

"Rachel...GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Gar growled as he push pass Rose

"Friend Rachel!" Kory spotted her and she didn't look good, Kory could tell she tried to fight back though Mikron had a huge bloody nose while Kitten had a shoe mark on her cheek, she also saw hair everywhere

"Rich, Vic we found them, by the apartments of 5th street!" Gar spoke in his phone

"We're on our way!" Richard hung up

"What are you going to do?" Fang laughed

"I'm gonna rip you to sheds!" Garfield pounced at Fang as he gave him several punches to his face, then just pretty much punted Mikron out of his way and charged at Baran

"YOU WANT SOME OF ME SHRIMP!" Baran smirked

"AAAAAA! YOU BASTARD!" Gar tackled Baran who merely laughed at his attempt

"Your out of your league!" Baran threw him at a wall

"GARFIELD!" Kory looked in horror, she glared at Baran and charged "YOU KLORESTEN-TKLORBAG!" Kory screamed, Baran was about to punch her

"If you hit my sister Baran, I'll make sure your life is hell!" Koma crossed her arms "Only I can hurt her!" Koma tripped her, suddenly doors slammed shut

"Yo who here is messing with my friends!" Vic barked was more directed to Baran

"Oh its rematch time!" Baran cracked his knuckles as he and Victor wrestled each other

"I gonna kick your ass so god damn bad!" Vic slammed him, Angel and Kitten continued to kicked Rachel

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Richard ordered as he gripped Kitten's shoulder

"Leave my girl alone!" Fang swung at Richard, but Richard griped the fist flying at him and flipped Fang on his back

"Move!" Richard barked at the girls as he pushed them out of the way, Rachel slipped into unconsciousness "Kory take her in the car! Guard Rachel in case they come back! And lock the doors!" Richard placed Rachel in Kory's arms

"Oooow, dude that hurt!" Gar rubbed his head, then he sees Mikron going after Kory and Rachel "Oh no you don't" Gar slammed Mikron to the ground and beat the shit out of him

"Get off you cruddy troll" Mikron flared his arms in defense

"Leave Rachel alone ya dwarf!" Garfield kicked Mikron in us nuts to keep him down

"HA! Guys pull out! Lets go!" Richard kicked Fang down for the count and headed to the car

"Sister dear! Why are are you helping this freaky witch?" Koma chased after her with Rose behind her

"Why do you wish to harm her?" Kory shouted back as she opened the door, only Koma shut it as soon as it opened

"Look sister dear, I personally don't want my friends to harass you, thats my job! So back off!" Koma hissed in her ear

"I will not, and you will leave my friend alone!" Kory raised her voice

"Kory? Get off!" Vic punched Baran off him and ran to Kory's side "Beat it! Kory get in the car!" Vic pushed Rose and Koma out of the way, as Kory cradled Rachel in the car with her

"Dude lets get out of here!" Gar hooped in the car

"Yeah floor it Vic" Richard and Vic got in the car and left leaving skid-marks on the pavement

"God you boys got your asses wiped!" Rose looked back to see the guys a bloody mess

"Shut up!" Baran groan in pain

"Will they tell the cops?" Angel walked up to Koma and Rose

"Nah, Rae is a wuss trust me, she is to scared too!" Rose smirked

"Fang where you park the car?" Kitten took his keys

"Uhhh down the street...I think I'm gonna puke!" Fang got on his knees

* * *

In Victor's car, everyone had no clue what to do right now. They decided to head to Richard's mansion since he does have his own medics. Rachel was in the middle her head rested on Kory's laps. Kory petted her head noticing how they had cut most of her beautiful long hair. Rachel's face look swollen, she looked so frail right now. *Snap* *Snap* *Snap*.

"Yo man, what are ya doing?" Vic looked at Richard

"Getting freaken evidence this time!" Richard took some more pictures

"I don't think Rae is ready for that Rich!" Gar said softly

"When she is we got proof!" Richard felt overwhelming protectiveness toward Rachel

"We're here!" Vic pulled up to the mansion's door, then helped Kory get Rachel out of the car and into the mansion

"Alfred! Where are you? We need help!" Richard called out

"Yes master Dick?" Alfred came rushing in to see a bloody mess "My word! What had happened?" Alfred looked in shock

"We kinda got in a fight...hehehehe" Gar scratched the back of his head

"Please Mr. Alfred! Get the medics to assist friend Rachel!" Kory eyes were watery

"Oh yes of coarse!" Alfred summoned the medics in the room, which they took Rachel away "Come now let me see your wounds!" Alfred pulled them into a room with a first-aid kite in it

"Dude Alfred my man, I know your not gonna...Ahhhhh it burns!" Vic winced as the peroxide was poured on the cuts on his knuckles and face followed by bandages

"Hahaha cry baby!" Garfield laughed at him, but then Alfred also poured some on his cuts which Gar cried at the burning feeling more

"Be still master Logan!" Alfred bandaged up him too "Master Dick, do you wish for me to take a look at you too?" Alfred look at him

"Nah I'm fine they never even touched me, just take a look a Kory, her knees are scraped!" Richard pointed to Kory who didn't even notice them

"Oh, I guess I didn't even notice" Kory sat down so Alfred can bandage her legs as well "When can we see Rachel?" Kory asked

"Soon, do you wish me to call your friends and let them know your canceling?" Alfred looked up at Richard which he merely nodded his head yes

"Master Richard? Your friend is in guest room 05" a medic came in the room

"How is she?" Gar's voice was raspy sounding

"Well, as for the worst of it she has a fractured wrist, and a minor concussion. She is also severely bruised all along her arms, legs, and rig-cage which she was lucky there were no fractures there! And also swollen wrists, and face"

"Wait till I see that punk Monday! I'm going to kill him!" Vic made a fist

"Uh should we call her father?" Kory suggested

"Uh well we do have her phone" Richard pulled it out

"Here allow me to make the call" Alfred reached out for it

"Uh do you mind just saying she is staying over Kory's house? We should let her explain to him later" Richard explained

"Of coarse master Dick!" Alfred walked away to make the call

"Come on lets check on Rachel!" Gar rushed to her room with the others closely behind

* * *

They headed up stairs to the room Rachel was in, they found her laying down on the queen bed. She had a caste on her wrist, with several bandages and wraps on her. Rachel was sleeping, she looked very frail right now. There were pain killers by her bed when she wakes up.

"Kory do you mind sleeping here with her? I want her to see a familiar face when she wakes up!" Richard asked

"Of coarse, I was going to anyway!" Kory look at Rachel

"How could they do this to her? To anyone?" Gar looked at her

"They just got no heart Gar, the better question is how do we get them to back off?" Victor looked like he is ready to punch someone

"We fight back!" Richard crossed his arms

"What about my sister and the girls?" Kory asked

"Divide and conquer" Richard smirked

"What?" Victor and Gar weren't catching on

"Oooh, we split them!" Kory understood

"What?" Gar couldn't understand

"There only stronger as a whole! But separate their weak!" Richard explained

"So how do we do that?" Vic questioned which Richard only gave him a smirk

"Master Dick, I have called your friends, also Miss Rachel's father had not answered" Alfred entered the room "I did leave a message though" he added

"Thanks Alfred!" Richard thanked

"I believe you should let your guest rest. Do any of you wish a ride home to pick up anything for your stay?" Alfred stated

"Yes please" Kory said as she headed down stairs

"Yeah" Gar and Vic followed

"I'll stay here Alfred" Richard stated

"Very well, we will be back shortly" Alfred lead the others to the limo

When Richard was in his room he was furious. He was punching his punching bag like there was no tomorrow, he didn't want to leave that fight like that. The only reason he why he left was cause Rachel had passed out already. He ended up putting a hole in his punching bag, a ton of sand had came out.

* * *

"Great..." Richard was aggravated, he decided to take a shower

"Friend Garfield was a beast boy! Up until Baran threw him!" Kory tried to praise him

"Hey I like that! Beast Boy! Sounds perfect for me hahaha" Gar laughed

"The only thing your a beast at is making lame jokes!" Vic teased

"Shut it Meat Freak!" Gar hissed

"Dude shut it, you make me sound like that creepy movie theater guy!" Vic crossed his arms

"We're here!" Alfred pulled back up to the mansion

"Sweet! We should watch a movie! I brought one!" Gar hooped out of the car with his bag

"Oh what movie?" Kory followed

"Dude I swear if its that dorky Star Track Movie..." victor started by was interrupted

"No man its 'Wicked Scary'!" Gar presented the movie

"Oh please not the scary movie! Last time I had the nightmares!" Kory dreaded as they entered the mansion

"Dude that last one was not even scary!" Gar stated

"Or yea? You looked like you were about to pee yourself grass stain!" Victor teased

"I was NOT!" Gar whined

"Yo you guys are so loud!" Richard slid down the rail of his stairs

"Oh your cool" Victor smirked

"Richard how long will those sleepy pills last on Rachel?" Kory asked

"About 7 hours" Richard answered

"Oh so she will wake up tomorrow then?" Kory looked sad she received a nod yes

"Well lets kill some time and watch 'Wicked Scary'!" Gar presented the movie

"Or how about 'Mirror Mirror'?" Kory pleaded only to receive weird looks "Fine" Kory crossed her arms

* * *

After the movie, Kory was terrified even the guys. The decided to eat and head to bed. Kory made her way to the room Rachel was in, she found an extra bed was now placed there. She changed and crawled in the bed. She had slept for a few hours until about 3ish, then she woke up to a short light scream followed by a groan.

"Where am I?" Rachel groggy voice asked herself, she saw a figure walking towards the left side of the bed "No! Get back!" Rachel squirmed away falling out of the bed

"Friend Rachel its me Kory!" Kory tried to sooth

"Where are they!" Rachel looked around unaware where she is

"Rest your safe! They can no longer harm you!" Kory place a han on her shoulder

"Where are we?" Rachel calmed herself

"Richard's mansion." Kory gently answered "Would you like to change your clothes? I brought extra" Kory added

"Yes, thanks" Kory helped Rachel up and placed the pajamas next to her which Rachel slowly changed

"Do you wish for me to fix your hair?" Kory asked

"You know how to cut hair properly?" Rachel asked

"Yes, my mother taught me! Here lets get you in the bathroom, so we can wash your hair" Kory helped her in the bathroom

"What happened?" Rachel asked as Kory washed her hair in the tub

"Much, Garfield an I found you unconscious while my sister and her friends...hurt you" Kory looked ashamed "Gar attacked Mikron and Fang, but Baran threw him at a wall, my sister tripped me when I got mad and charged him" Kory explained as she combed Rachel's hair straight "Thats when Victor and Richard had came, Victor fought with Baran, Richard got to you but ended up fighting Fang but beat him up! He handed me you to get you in the car" Kory cut Rachel's hair "Gar started to fight Mikron, and Koma tried to stop me" Kory cut the back of Rachel's hair shorter "That is when we all left, the boys really beat up Baran, Fang, and Mikron!" Kory finished Rachel's hair which looked longer on the sides and shorter in the back

"Will they leave me alone now?" Rachel asked Kory shook her head no

"My sister doesn't give up easy" Kory told her "But no worries we are here for you! We will not ever let her and her friends hurt you anymore!" Kory cleaned the hair

"Thanks for everything" Rachel smiled

"Your welcome Rachel, come we should head back to bed and rest!" Kory helped Rachel back in the bed

"*gasp* My father!" Rachel just realized she hadn't even seen him

"We called him, and told him your at my house!" Kory tried to calm her

"He talked to you?" Rachel tensed up

"No, he didn't answer, Alfred left a message" Kory slid under her blankets

"O-oh" Rachel quietly sighed in relief as she slid in her blankets as well

"Night Rachel" Kory softly said

"Night" Rachel didn't fall asleep though, she couldn't too much was on her mind

* * *

Rachel had waited till Kory fell asleep, she needed a walk to clear her mind so she weakly got to her feet and snuck out the door. She tried her best to be quiet, she found the stairs and headed down them. She heard a man's voice in another room, he sounded like he was on a business call but then she heard him say her father's name.

"Yes, I know, Trigon is a problem! He is too shady, I don't trust him!" the man's voice spoke "He even haves a shady partner, I don't think its wise to start a partnership!" the man spoke "Well I'll only consider it until after that dinner with his family!" the man grew annoyed

*Who is that guy?* Rachel thought as she listened to his conversation *Wait what am I doing?* Rachel realized she was ears-dropping, she continued walking

"Rachel? Yo girl what are you doing?" Victor noticed Rachel walking around

"Uh needed so fresh air I guess, what are you doing?" Rachel looked up at Victor

"Hehehe I got hungry" Victor scratched his head

"I'm sorry I got you in troubled this morning" Rachel blurred

"It wasn't your fault, I knocked that punk around cause he his a low life jerk!" Victor put his arm around her shoulder "Look you shouldn't be walking around with those injures!" Victor smiled

"I know..." Rachel looked down at the ground

"Come on lets get some rest!...Oh by the way nice hair cut!" Victor smiled as he and Rachel headed back up stairs

"Thanks, Kory did it for me" Rachel gave a small smile

"Well night girl" Victor parted with Rachel as they went to bed

Rachel once again crawled into the bed and in the blankets. Rachel was finally able to drift to sleep, she felt warmth and safe as she kept drifting to sleep. Rachel didn't want this feeling to ever leave her. Though physically she felt weak, mentally she feels much more stronger than she has ever been in her life.

_***Well I'm leaving to babysit my nieces for a month, I'll try to upload new chapters while I'm there. I wanted to do this chapter in so many different ways, it was so hard to choose well next chapter is going to be fun though. Oh also the whole reason why I even started this story was cause of a amv I did for teen titans on youtube, ( /watch?v=luMQCI7BBNQ**__**)**__** it was for fun and it mixed with all the other great stories I read just had made me want to write this! Well anyway I hoped you guys and girls like this, please leave a review and let me know what ya think good or bad I need to know!.***_


	5. Words Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter 5 Words Better Left Unsaid**

"Is Rae still sleeping?" Richard asked Kory as she walked down stairs

"Most definitely! She looks so peaceful when she sleeps!" Kory giggled

"So how long will the bruising at least go away?" Gar's raspy voice whispered

"About a week or two, her wrist will take four weeks." Richard told them

"So what was this plan of yours? Divide & conquer was it?" Victor cocky his head

"Oh that heh! Ok guys listen up!" Richard said as they all got closer

* * *

Meanwhile Rachel started to wake up. She felt all achy, she touched her caste wrist. She finally found herself managing to get herself up she had also found the pain killers that Richard's medics left her. Soon her body didn't feel as achy anymore. Rachel gave a shiver, she isn't used to having short hair. But she had to admit it did look nice on her, what would her father think of it though? Would he care? Rachel found herself sitting down on the bed thinking things over.

*I should probably call dad, but what if he's mad? What if….* Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Kory entering the room

"Friend Rachel you are up! Tell me how do you feel?" Kory sat down next to her

"I feel like I let seven punks beat me up…..again!" Rachel's head hanged low

"That is the last time they will! Promise!" Kory placed a hand on top of Rachel's "Come breakfast is ready!" Kory led Rachel to the dinning room

"W-whoa, that's a lot of food!" Rachel's eyes widen

"DUDE! Your hair its short!" Garfield's voice boomed, Richard and Victor both elbowed him in the gut

"Gar shut it!" Richard hissed

"Yea man you wanna make her upset!" Vic whispered

"Really I hadn't notice." Rachel stated sarcastically in a monotone voice

"It looks great!" Gar stuck two thumbs up

"Well lets eat" Richard saved Gar

"Well alright!" Vic made himself a meaty plate of eggs sausages, bacon, and other side dishes

"Oh most joyest! Come friend Rachel let us have some of the cake of pan!" Kory escorted Rachel to the food

"You mean pancakes?" Rachel slowly followed

"Dude, Alfred my man! You made a tofu breakfast, haha you're awesome!" Gar hoped onto a chair

"Yo Vic save some food for the rest of us!" Richard rushed to a seat

"Ha-haaa ya snooze ya lose!" Vic stated as he grabbed a waffle

Soon each teen had a plate filled with food, to Rachel this was the best breakfast she had ever had. Kory weirdly added mustard to her food while Richard and Vic fought for food. Garfield was off in his own little tofu world. Something was missing though, Rachel couldn't put her finger on it though. Then it hit her!

"Uh Richard? Where are you parents?" Rachel noticed they were not here

Suddenly an awkward silence fell; everyone stopped what they were doing. Richard pushed his shades up closer to his face as he turned his head away.

"They are…. dead…I live here with Bruce Wayne, he's at a meeting this morning" Richard spoke quietly

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Rachel looked up

"Its cool" Richard said as his shades had a glare from the light

"Um friend Richard I had been wondering. How did they pass?" Kory also felt curious

"Murdered!" Richard's hand turned into a fist, he took a breath "Let's not talk about it anymore…ok?" Richard added

The rest of breakfast went quietly, no one dared to speak another word. Soon they had finished, which mad Rachel a little nervous of what will happen next.

"Well I promised Karen we'd go out, so I gotta go" Victor announced, "Anyone need a ride?" Vic offered

"Oh yes please!" Kory spoke up

"I'm good, Rich and I are headed to the arcade" Gar put a hand on Richard's shoulder

"Come on Kory and Rachel!" Victor grabbed his and Rachel's stuff

"Its fine, I'll walk" Rachel tried to take her stuff

"Hell no! Not happening!" Victor crossed his arms

"Rachel, you are not walking alone no more!" Kory's puppy-dog eyes gazed at Rachel

"Get in!" Victor ordered brotherly like as he motioned her to his car, Rachel reluctantly went in

"See ya!" Richard and Gar waved bye

"Bye!" Victor called back as he, Kory and Rachel waved bye

* * *

The ride was a little quiet up till Victor turned on the radio. What was on the radio had given Rachel a surprise. It was news on two rival gangs in Jump City. The names of the gangs are what shocked Rachel most though.

"Breaking news, it seems members of the Scrath Gang and the Brother Hood Gang had been spotted in the upper city in a shot out" a female voice boomed in the speakers

"Whoa, those two Gangs are at it again!" Victor raised the volume

"This is most frightening!" Kory shivered; Rachel though soon grew paler "Friend Rachel are you okay?" Kory noticed the change in color

"Fine" Rachel said quickly *Damn it father! When will you stop? *

"Police are trying to connect one of the Gangs to a well known business man, a Mr. Tri…. " Rachel quickly turned it off before it cold get any further

"Awww it was getting to the best part!" Vic whined

"Sorry, it was giving me a headache" Rachel monotone voice merely stated "So, how was Richard's parents murdered?" Rachel asked not daring to ask Richard

"Uh well friend Richard had never gone into detail, but it seems someone cut the rope!" Kory tried to explain

"What she means is his parents were the Flying Grayson's a circus, someone had tampered with their high rope thing. At least that is what Richard believes." Victor answered more clearly

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"No proof!" Victor replied as he pulled up to a pink house "Well see ya Kory!" Vic waved as Kory exited the car

"Goodbye most glorious friends!" Kory announced "Feel much better Rachel" Kory added

"I will, bye" Rachel voice came out a little cheery

"Bye!" Victor pulled out of the driveway "So Rae, you wanna ride to school Monday?" Victor asked

"Sounds nice" Rachel just looked out the window " But let's try to make it on time" Rachel added in which Victor gave her a smile

* * *

They pulled up into Rachel's driveway; the first thing Rachel noticed was her dad's SUV. That's not good on her part. Rachel had gathered her things and opened the door.

"Need help?" Victor noticed her bad hand struggling to hold her stuff

"No" Rachel simply stated

"Ok, if you're sure" Victor didn't want to push

"Bye, see you Monday?" Rachel's words came out more like a question

"Yeah, see ya Monday" Vic pulled out of the driveway

Rachel made her way up the steps of her home; she gave a glance back at Victor's car as he left. This made her let out a nervous sigh. She opened the door to her house and like last time quietly made her way into the home. She quietly closed the door behind her as she eyed the house for any sign of life. Her father was here but where? She cautiously made her way in the house towards her room that was until someone grabbed the upper half of her arms and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hello Rachel, where have you've been?" Slade's voice eerily whispered in her ear leaving Rachel to gasp

"S-Slade?" Rachel managed to say confused

"Oh, I bet your wondering where your father is? I let him take my car to an important meeting" Slade slithered each word "My my Rachel you look more lovely each day" Slade had to add

"Will you stop that please!" Rachel tried to free herself

"Stop what?" Slade only brought her closer to himself

"Stop it!" Rachel wiggled out of his grasp, Slade then pinned her to a wall

"This will come to pass, I'll make sure of it!" Slade hissed as he ran a hands down Rachel's body

"No!" Rachel pushed passed him

"Yesss" Slade mocked, he then grabbed one of her arm "I will make sure of it!" Slade then let go of her "Oh and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" he mocked as he slowly followed her

Rachel ran into her room and locked it, she had also pushed a dresser in front of the door. Rachel really hated Mr. Wilson she pinned him as a rapist the first moment he spoke to her. How he had children he has custody of she'll never know. What Rachel does know is she needs a place to hide until her father came home. *Oh god, I'm relaying on my father to come home? * Rachel thought as she quickly opened her air vent and climbed in it and shut it. She could hear her door be pushed open, Rachel really wished her window wasn't broken its jammed.

"Rachel! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Slade finally got in her room

*Trigon where the hell are you? * Rachel thought as she backed up in the air vent

"I just want to play Rachel!" Slade grinned

"Fuck you!" Rachel screamed as she hopped out of the air vent near the front door and ran back out the door

* * *

Rachel ran all the way to the park, she collapsed on a bench. Her body was burning in pain from the pervious day. Rachel felt hot tears forming on her face she couldn't make them stop. They ran down her face like a river, endless and there was nothing she could do about it. Rachel brought her legs close to her chest and held them there as she cried on them. Rachel didn't notice someone sit next to her the person tapped her shoulder. This caused Rachel to nearly jump out of her skin. Rachel saw a boy with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes; he had a guitar in his hand. The boy whipped Rachel's tears from her face, then pointed at his eyes as he look at Rachel worriedly.

"You can't talk?" Rachel asked with a jumpy voice

The boy shook his head. Then he gave Rachel an intense look.

"Its nothing" Rachel looked down

The boy stared to play his guitar, it was so soothing sounding to Rachel's ears. He looks into Rachel's eyes softly. Rachel listened to him play it seemed to calm her. Suddenly a beeping sound from the boys watch went off. He placed is guitar in its case and stood up.

The boy walked up to Rachel, he used two fingers to make Rachel smile then he gave her one. Then he started to leave, but Rachel stood up.

"Wait whats your name?" Rachel asked

He gave her a smirk and continued walking. Rachel watched him leave until he was out of sight.

"Who was that?" Rachel whispered *I better call my father* Rachel thought as she reached into her pocket and found his number

"Where the hell are you?" Trigon's voice boomed

"Nice to speak to you too" Rachel sarcastically remarked

"Don't test me child!" Trigon hissed in his phone

"Sorry, I was at a friend's house, we need to finish a project" Rachel lied

"You best be home before I am!" Trigon threaten

"When will that be?" Rachel asked

"About three minutes!" Rachel knew a smirk creep on his face as she hung up and ran

Rachel's didn't have the energy to run at her top speed. Her sides burned yet again, she nearly tripped several times. Rachel finally couldn't run no more, she was drained. Rachel limped the rest of the way back, she could only hope she will beat her father home.

"Shit" Rachel whispered to herself as she saw Slade's car

"Your in trouble dear Rachel" Slade smirked as he walked down the steps to his car

"RACHEL GET IN HERE NOW!" Trigon screamed, Rachel had rushed in the house

"Y-yes?" Rachel peaked her head around the wall

"Your late!" Trigon harshly stated

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled

"What was that?" Trigon tilted his head up a little

"I'm sorry!" Rachel bowed her head a little, Trigon grabbed the back of Rachel's neck

"I teach you never to be late!" Trigon gripped the back of Rachel's neck and leaded her down to the basement

"Please no! I won't be late anymore or do anything without permission!" Rachel begged

"SHUT UP!" Trigon barked he then threw Rachel down to the ground

Trigon grabbed Rachel's hands behind her back and locked chains around them. He then left a bowl of water by Rachel.

"You will stay here for the rest of the weekend with no food!" Trigon demanded

"Wait no! Father! Please?" Rachel cried out for him but he just shut the door behind him

Rachel spend the entire day in a dark silence unknowingly to her, her phone had been ringing in her room. Trigon taunted Rachel by cooking a steak for himself with steaming vegetables. The smell of the food made her stomach beg for food. This is one of the meanest punishments her father gives her, but its most definitely not the worse. Once Rachel dropped a pate and broke it, so her father took a ruler and whacked her hand with all his strength for how many broken pieces of glass was on the ground. Another time Trigon burned most of her books after Rachel accidentally burnt dinner once. But the worst was when Rachel had upset one of her father's clients, so Trigon a given her the beating of a life time then left her in the basement for one week. This is the main reason why Rachel looks so frail most of the time though, anytime she upsets her father 9 times out of ten she get sent here, though Rachel can't say it's the worst punishment but its defiantly mentally and physically painful.

* * *

"Why isn't friend Rachel answering?" Kory asked Richard who was on the other end of her phone

"She may be resting! I mean she was pretty beaten up…" Richard tried to calm Kory

"I do hope so!" Kory plopped on her bed

"But guess what!" Richard tried to cheer her up

"What?" Kory sat up some

"Me and Bruce are going to have some special dinner someday, he says I could bring a friend wanna come?" Richard tried to brighten Kory up

"Really? Oh glorious! When?" Kory squealed

"Uh I think next week, its with some big business guy!" Richard tried to explain

"Well sound most fun, I'll accompany you!" Kory brighten up

"Master Dick! Your bath is ready for you! I've even put the rubber ducky in it for you!" Alfred called which was loud enough for Kory to hear

"Hehehehehe" Kory giggled

"Gaaah, Alfred! I'm on the phone! Heh bye Kor!" Richard quickly hung up with a red face

* * *

Sunday came and by and Rachel was starving. She heard the front door open and shut, her dad left. She spent hours chained to the wall and her stomach felt as if someone has been squeezing it. Rachel's stomach hurt so much it finally stopped growling and just started causing her pain. This was why Rachel was unhealthily skinny. Rachel tried to slip her good wrist through the chain. Rachel had to endure her skin being rub raw, but she after awhile finally got through it. She was able to genteelly get the other one off.

"Where the hell is my phone?" Rachel search the hall to see where it may have fallen

Rachel grabbed the house phone and called it, she listened to it and traces it to the trashcan.

"Thanks dad…." Rachel sarcastically remarked as she grabbed it "Kory called…. 20 time?" Rachel placed her phone in her pocket and searched the house for food that hadn't spoiled "Screw it I'll get a shower then buy something!" Rachel ran to her room

Rachel head to some burger place and got some kind of cheeseburger. She notice Red there, but what bother her was this mark on his arm. It was an 'S' shaped burn mark with little dots next to it. It was the Scrath mark, which meant her father branded him. Rachel tried to ignore it and try to eat her food. After she finished her food Rachel was about to leave she felt like throwing up, she went behind the building and threw up. Her body couldn't handle the sudden food. Rachel thought she heard someone and looked up to see no one there. She had to get home before her dad and left.

"Hmm, I bet this picture will come in handy!" a evil laugh of Kitten echoed

* * *

_**Ok I finally made time to get this done! Next one will bring the drama to new extremes! God I have so many ideas exploding in my mind right now its insane lol. Thanks everyone who is enjoying this story! I will try to get another out while I'm still here at my niece's place, but I only get night time to write this so it may take a while. Be warned some chapter will seem longer or shorter while I'm writing them here!**_


	6. Pushed Towards The Edge

**Chapter 6 Pushed Towards The Edge**

Rachel sat outside as she waited for Victor to pull up and pick her up. Rachel was bummed that there was no food to make lunch with and no had to buy some. The last kind of food anyone could trust is her school lunch! It looks as if the had picked up road kill and cooked it. Rachel also had a bag of Kory's clothes when she lent the to her, she had washed it for her as well.

"Hey there Rae!" Gar popped his head out the window

"Are you gonna pop your head out the window every time you pick me up?" Rachel's monotone voice semi mocked Gar

"Yeah pretty much!" Gar grinned

"Dude get your scrawny butt out of my face!" Vic hissed

"My butt is not scrawny! Right Rachel!" Gar dragged Rachel into this

"Oh I'm not getting into this conversation!" Rachel plainly stated as she entered the car

"Dude your ass is just skin and bones!" Victor taunted

"Is not!" Gar defended back

"That's what happens when all you eat is grass and soy beans!" Victor mocked

"Oh god…." Rachel banged her head on the window

"At least I don't kill poor animals to make my butt fat!" Gar fought back

"You did not just say my but is fat! Its muscles!" Victor nearly slammed on his breaks

"Are you seriously having this conversation?" Rachel's monotone voice merely stated

It was as if they toned her out though as they argued, Rachel could only hope someone else got into the car soon. After a minute Kory finally got picked up followed by Richard who seemed to blush when he saw Kory. Kory just giggled as she glanced at Richard. Over Victor and Garfield's argument Kory finally asked Rachel a question.

"Oh Rachel, why had you not answered my phone of calls?" Kory asked

"Hmm, oh I uh couldn't find my phone after I had a nap." Rachel answered

"See told you Kor, Rachel was just resting!" Richard remarked

"Uh oh, um heheheh I think were running late again!" Victor stopped his argument after seeing the time

"Perfect…" Rachel sarcastically remarked

Victor ended up having to carry Kory and Richard to the classroom again after running late. Rachel hand crossed her arms annoyed while Kory squealed.

"Didn't I say let's get here on time?" Rachel calmly but annoyedly stated

"Sorry Rae!" Victor gasped as he made it to the class while he place them down

They took their seats as they entered he classroom. Rachel neared her desk and noticed Kitten smirking at her, this brought Rachel nerves on high alert. As she was about to sit she noticed a picture on her chair.

*Great what now? * Rachel groaned mentally as she lifted the picture *What the?* Rachel's eyes widen in shock *How did she? Damn it! * Rachel sat down and looked at the back of it

_- Get to the PE room early alone! – _Was written on the back of it

Rachel banged her head on her table annoyed, she didn't even bother to listen to her teacher's lecture on light rays. Meanwhile Wally kept glancing at Jinx, which would make Jinx blush each time she noticed him. Kory took note of this action this could come in handy.

* * *

**Later during the class**

"Hey Garth, why'd the fish take his radio to a fixer?" Garfield joked

"Here we go again" Vic whispered

"*Garth sighed* Why?" Garth reluctantly asked

"To tuna his radio! Hahahaha" Gar gave his famous laugh but the class just groaned

"Heheh" Terra chuckled quietly

"Do you just laugh at that thing's joke?" Angel mocked

"No! I was laughing at how lame it was!" Terra turned her head away

"And this is why you don't get invited to the fun stuff" Kitten mumbled

"What do you mean the 'fun stuff'?" Jinx heard Kitten

"I don't think you'd be able to handle it" Kitten teased

"Handle what! Spill!" Terra grew annoyed

"Oh come on Kitten let them in on our fun!" Angle whispered

"Oh fine, ok so you know how we tease Rachy-Poo right?" Kitten started

"Yeah what of it?" Jinx rested her chin under her hand

"Well we play with her a little more then that after school too…." Kitten was getting to her point "You in on our play date with Rae? Or are you just little whores?" Kitten stared daggers at them

"Uh what do you mean by play?" Terra played with her fingers

"We mean, we beat the shit out of her and get her to do thing for us!" Angle grew tired of their ignorance

"….." Both Terra and Jinx grew quiet unsure what to say

"Well you in or not?" Kitten voice came out threatening

Terra and Jinx merely nodded their heads yes, they felt like they had no say on the matter. Plus neither girl would dare to cross Kitten or Koma if they don't what to end up like Rachel.

"Good!" Kitten's voice became all cheery again as she smiled

* * *

The bell had finally rang which signaled Rachel to speed out the class to avoid the most obnoxious creep in the school, at least who Rachel believes is. Rachel could hear her name be faintly called at a distance but tried to speed pass it, that was until someone grabbed her raw wrist.

"Ow! Malchior I swore to god if you don't let go….." Rachel turned around ready to strike

"Whoa hey Rae its just me!" Gar let go quickly as he quickly stepped back

"*sigh* Sorry Garfield, thought you were the price of creeps" Rachel dully stated

"Its cool, isn't that your good wrist?" Gar pointed out

"I accidentally shut the door on this wrist" Rachel turned around and started to walk

"Ouch! Hey slow down, whats the rush?" Gar tried to keep up

"Him!" Rachel pointed to Malchior who was a little behind Garfield tailing them

"My sweet Rachel wait!" Malchior chased

"GO AWAY!" Rachel shouted as she only went faster

"Only if you come with me!" Malchior sang

"Dude like back off, isn't obvious she don't like you!" Gar pushed him back

"Stay out of this pipsqueak!" Malchior pushed Gar aside as he chased after Rachel

"Get away from me!" Rachel spat hatred in her words

"Come on Rachel, give me a chance…please?" Malchior embraced Rachel in a hug, this cause Rachel to shiver in fear not from him but from what Slade did on Saterday

"Dude get our slimy hands off her!" Gar pushed him away as he got Rachel behind him, soon a crowed started to form

"Garfield no, come on lets go!" Rachel tried to pull him away

"That's it your dead!" Malchior had enough of Garfield interfering

"Oh I'm so gonna kick your butt!" Gar charged

* * *

"Garfield that was very stupid of you!" Rachel crossed her arms in the nurse's office

"Hmp" Garfield pouted as the nurse put an ice pack on his face

"How did you not know Malchior was on the Martial Arts team? Isn't Richard on that?" Rachel remarked with a monotone voice

"I could have taken him…I was just caught off guard!" Gar weakly defended

"What you did was very stupid and reckless!" Rachel scolded him

"Sorry I…." Gar began

"But its was also very sweet of you" Rachel added as she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead "Tell anyone that and I'll kill you! Well I have to get to class, feel better" Rachel left the nurse's office

Rachel headed towards her 2nd period class, while walking there Rachel had the new events of today run through her mind. Gar and Malchior's little scrap is something Rachel did not wanted to happen, she never wanted anyone to get hurt because of her. Then there is Kitten, she somehow mange to snap a picture of Rachel vomiting. If anyone sees that rumors will spread like a wild fire, but its Kory hearing about it that worries Rachel. Her problems already hurt Gar, Rachel doesn't want another friend to also get hurt too.

"Damn it!" Rachel punched a locker out of frustration "When did everything get so messed up?" Rachel lowered her head as she popped her hood over her head

"Rachel?" Richard's voice came out

"Huh?" Rachel turned around to see Richard with some English books in his hands

"Whats wrong?" Richard dropped his books and rushed to Rachel's side

"Its nothing" Rachel tried to shut him out

"Stop that! Stop shutting me out!" Richard placed a hand on her shoulder "Its okay to let me in!" Richard begged

"There is nothing you or any of you can do! Just forget about me! Please" Rachel shrugged him off and ran off

"Rachel wait! Auurrrgggg!" Richard kicked one of the English books "Those bastards are going to pay!" Richard grunted

Rachel found herself hidden in a gander's closet sitting in a corner; she had her bottom palms covering her eyes while her fingers gripped her head. She rested her elbows on her legs, which were brought up to her chest. Rachel wishes when she opens her eyes everything would be okay, but of cause that would never be the case. Instead she just sat there in silence until she had calmed herself down some. Rachel let her hands drop down to her sides as she was getting up, but something pricked her palm and she could feel blood drip out. Rachel didn't even flinch though; she looked down to see what she had cut her hand on. Rachel discovered a box cutter razor. Rachel looked at her palm and then the razor, she wondered why she couldn't feel the new cut. It was like the color in Rachel's eyes disappeared as she lifted up the razor, without a thought Rachel moved her sleeve down her arm and cut herself on her raw wrist.

"What do you know, they're right I am a freak" Rachel let her head fall back to the wall and stayed like that for the rest of 2nd period

* * *

"Yo Wally did Koma or Rose bug Rachel?" Victor asked as he and Wally entered their 3rd period class

"Rachel wasn't even in class, but Koma and Rose kept snickering to each other though" Wally explained

"What?" Vic was quickly alarmed, he speed out of his class and marched into Koma's 3rd period class

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Victor hissed whispered

"Why who?" Koma played innocent

"Don't give me that shit!" Victor was pissed

"Look I haven't seen freak girl today!" Koma crossed her arms "Maybe she is vomiting or cutting herself or something!" Koma smirked

"That's not even funny! She don't do that!" Victor slammed his hands on her desk

"Mr. Stone!" a teacher barked

"I swore if you weren't a girl I'd punch you right now!" Victor left the classroom fuming that was until he saw Rachel enter their class

"RAE!" Victor rushed to her, but Rachel didn't even look his way

Rachel's hood was covering her face, all that was noticeable was her lips. Rachel sat in the furthest seat in the back corner of the classroom. Victor rushed to her worry plastered on his face, but Rachel didn't even react to Victor. Rachel's head was looking down, her arms resting on her desk as she blankly stared down at her desk.

"Rachel?" Victor whispered as he stood next her

"….." Rachel seemed lifeless

"Rachel!" Victor's voice rose a little

**(Beep-Beep!) The bell rang**

"Class take your seats!" Mr. Mumbo entered the class, he noticed Victor still up "Mr. Stone please take a seat, now!" he crossed his arms

"Yea yea yea…" Victor wasn't in the mood for teacher bull crap

Rachel not once spoke in class, she just sat blankly at her desk. Her hood shielded her pale face. This worried Victor dearly, he texted Kory to keep an eye on Rachel next period. Mikron smirked in the back of the class after seeing Rachel's isolated state. He to texted in class, but he spread the word to his gang that Rachel was cracking. Baran had texted back saying, "Can't wait to get revenge on her! But first Stone got to be taken care of!". Plots and schemes were exchanged over the H.I.V.E Gang's phones. Like the H.I.V.E Gang, our favorite modern day titans had exchanged plans but none with impure intentions.

* * *

Soon the period neared the end of class, since Rachel had not even bugged all class her stuff were ready to go. After the bell sounded like the wind, Rachel swept out of class without a sound. She speed to her 4th period class, mentally ready to face the demon girls. She got to the locker room and without hesitation entered it. Rachel was soon face to face with six demon girls, at least that's what they were to Rachel's eyes. At the other side of the school Kory raced out of her Chorus class to be there for Rachel.

"Lock the doors Jinx!" Koma ordered, Jinx did as she was told

"Oh Rachy-Poo, when I saw you in that alley I was shocked" Kitten began with her obnoxious voice "I had no idea you were anorexic!" Kitten's word seemed so fake

"…" Rachel refused to speak, instead she just stared at the floor

"What cat got your tongue?" Rose laughed

"No, just wondering if your daddy plays with _you_ at nights….." Rachel's monotone voice boomed like explosions in Rose's ears

Rose punched Rachel's cheek, this caused a small amount of blood to come out of her lip. Rachel didn't react to the punch in fact she was expecting that. Rachel just merely wiped the blood and looked down.

"I do wonder what my dear sister would say?" Koma hissed in her ear, soon the color in Rachel's eyes came back

"You leave her out of this!" Rachel demanded

"Oh we will…so long if you do as we say!" Rose sang

"What?" Rachel looked down annoyed

"Everyday during lunch, ditch those losers and meet us in the old gym" Koma started

"Also do all of our homework even the boys, and have playtime every Friday after school" Rose added

"Whatever we say, you do got it!" Angel crossed her arms Rachel nodded her head

"What was that?" Kitten sang with her arms at her hips

"I understand…" Rachel didn't dare to look them in the eye

"Good, Jinx unlock the door" Kitten shooed Jinx to unlock the door

The little demons went to there lockers as if nothing had happened. Rachel however locked herself in the handicap stall sitting in a corner. Rachel gazed at the ground trapped in her thoughts, unsure of what to do. Rachel traced her cut she made earlier, she felt so stupid for doing that. Yet for some reason she found it relieving. Rachel heard the doors open bringing in Barbara, Donna, and Karen. Soon Antoni, Rosabelle, and Magan came in followed by Kory. Kory however burst through the door searching for Rachel, worried.

"Friend? Friend Rachel where are you?" Kory called out

"Did you try looking in the stalls?" Antoni suggested knowing she seen Rachel hide in there

"Oh thanks Antoni!" Kory thanked as rushed in the bathroom area "Friend Rachel? You here?" Kory looked for a pair of legs under the doors

*No…. I'm not ready for her* Rachel thought as she stood, she sat on the sink to hide her legs from view

"Rachel please where are you?" Kory's voice ached with worry killing Rachel emotionally

"Girls come on the boys are waiting!" the female coach popped her head in the lockers

Kory was force to change quickly and rush out the doors. Rachel had waited till she was the last one before leaving. Making sure her blue hood covered her face Rachel found her spot for roll call. Koma was first in line followed by Kory then Karen, after her were Barbara, Megan, Terra, Rosabelle, Antoni and Rachel, then came Angel, Donna, Kitten, Rose, and finally Jinx. Today they had to do track, which the coach received a sea of groans. Today would be a mixed class, meaning boys would run with them. In the boys class there was Garth, Red, Isaiah, Baran, and Richard, followed up by Roy, Connor Garfield, Fang, Mikron, and Malchior, finishing with Adonis, and Wally. Finally they had finished roll call, this signaled Kory she could walk up to Rachel that was if she could find her. Rachel disappeared as the crowed headed to the track field.

"Kory whats up?" Richard came to Kory

"Oooh I can not locate Rachel!" Kory looked "I saw her in roll call!" Kory added

"She is here some where, don't worry" Richard gave her a smile

"What are you two talking about?" Gar walked up to them with his swollen eye

"Yo man what happened to you?" Roy stared at his eye

"That freaken Malchior guy! He was harassing Rachel so I stood up to him…. and lost" Gar mumbled the last part

"Well why would you pick a fight with the guy on the Martial Arts team? He ranks 3rd on the team!" Wally laughed

"That freaken drag queen harassed Rachel?" Victor balled a fist

"Sparky!" Karen hugged Victor

"Hey girl" Victor eyes melted as he blushed

"Haha short minded huh?" Wally laughed "Squirrel!" Wally noticed a squirrel

"What the creep do to her?" Richard asked with anger

"He kept asking Rachel to go out but Rachel was like 'Get lost', but he kept bugging her! Then the dude hugged her" Gar did his best to explain "He was chasing her through the whole hallway!" Gar added

"That damn drag queen, punk, fruit cake!" Richard clutched his fist

"Why is everyone suddenly all interested in Roth?" Roy rested his arms behind his head

"Because isn't it obvious? The girl is being tormented in school!" Antoni walked up

"Well we will put an end to it!" Richard crossed his arms as the came to the field

"Oh look there is friend Rachel!" Kory spotted Rachel on the bleachers Red was on the bleachers as well

"Wally you and Gar finish these laps as quickly as you guys can! Then watch Rachel!" Richard ordered

"Yes sir!" both Garfield and Wally saluted which they had received a glare from Richard

"Ok kiddies stretch your legs and do 5 laps!" Coach Games barked

"Hey sun shine!" Red snuck next to Rachel

"What do you want?" Rachel didn't even glance at him

"Just wondering why you hung out with the goody toe shoes one day then completely ignore them after first period…." Red kicked his legs up

"Is that any of your business Red?" Rachel found it hard to read her book

"Well sorta, I do got report to your daddy on what your up to!" Red crossed his arms behind his head, Rachel's eyes widen and she shut her book

"What are you talking about Red!" Rachel growled

"Didn't I say for you to call me X?" Red smirked

"Answer me!" Rachel grew annoyed

"Ok ok, sheesh! Your dad wants me to report anything out of the ordinary from you!" Red boredly responded

"Why? Whats he trying to find out?" Rachel felt the need to strangle Red

"Don't know, didn't bother to ask" Red closed his eyes "I kinda didn't want to upset the boss" he added just to taunt Rachel

"You can tell my father to stay out of my school life!" Rachel hissed "And tell anyone about my father…." Rachel was cut off

"I know, I know! I value my life…" Red said the last part with a little timidness if that was possible with his cocky attitude

Rachel started to go down the stairs when Wally came up to her, he had a goofy smile on his face which worried Rachel. His yellow shirt with a lightning bolt was barely even sweaty. It amazes Rachel how he could run a 5 laps in a little over three minutes with little sweat.

"Hey Rae, how are things? Is that a new hoodie? Like the new haircut! Did you get taller? Wanna be friends?" Wally bombarded her with questions in a lightning speed

"Uh ok, no, thanks, no, and I don't do friends" Rachel tried to keep walking

"Uh wait! Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee Rae be my friend! I don't bite!" Wally tried to convince Rachel

"No, I do not do friends anymore!" Rachel growled

"Why? Why don't you?" Wally eyed her with puppy dog eyes

"Just tell Richard and the others to give up on me, I'm a lost cause" with that Rachel hide in the bathroom out of Wally's reach

"Where is Rachel?" Kory gasped after her laps

"Hiding in the bathroom!" Wally said as he stared at the doors

"What is wrong with her? Why is she shutting the doors on us?" Kory stared at the doors as well

"Girl said something about giving up on her and lost cause" Wally sighed

"Kor could you try to at least get her to speak with us?" Richard asked

"Of course!" Kory ran to the bathroom

Kory rushed in the bathroom, she could hear small whimpers. She looked under each stall for Rachel's blue shoes, she finds them and just stands at her door unsure of what to say. Finally she knocks on the door, glancing at the ground. Rachel slowly slip the lock undone and peeped her eyes to see who it was.

"Friend Rachel, may we talk? I worry dearly about you!" the innocence in Kory's voice were nothing but pure

"There is nothing to talk about!" Rachel stated which sounded like bull carp even to her own ears

"Then why do you hide from us? Why close the doors? Why do you not wish to be our friend, my friend anymore?" Kory voice started to crack a little causing Rachel's heart to ache

"Its not you guys….I just cant…...People end up hurt because of me" Rachel rested her head on the door

"Bring on the pain then" Kory stated bravely causing Rachel to look at her

Suddenly Rachel shut the door and locked it shut. She couldn't bare to look at Kory any longer it tore her heart apart. Kory however let tears escape her eyes and slowly made her way to the exit.

"If you ever need a friend Rachel, we are still here for you! I'm still here for you!" Kory whispered loud enough for Rachel to hear as she left

*Damn it Kory! Stop letting my emotions win! Stop being my friend! * Rachel thought as she slide down the wall emotionally drained

Kory slowly walked back to her friends who all locked her eyes on her. She merely shook her head no. They knew what she meant, the sad faces were exchanged.

* * *

As the period came to an end the others found Rachel absent from their table. Rachel had a 'meeting' to attend. Rachel slowed her pace to the old gym, not wanting to see the beasts that lingered inside. Soon Rachel was there at the doors of the old gym she could hear their snickers. Reluctantly Rachel pushed open the door, she was greeted with sea of cynical smiles.

"Hello Rachy-Poo!" the eerie voice of Kitten boomed in Rachel's ears

"What creepy turdsnot you got in your bag" Mikton snatched Rachel's bag

"Hey!" Rachel glared at Mikron

"Oh yes 'hey'!" growled the voice of Baran

*Oh shit* Rachel's eyes widen as the buff buffoon made his way towards her

"We had unfinished business!" the behemoth gripped Rachel's shoulders

"Baran down boy!" Koma stepped forward "I have homework I need freak girl to do!" Koma shoved a paper infront of Rachel "Get to it loser!"

"After that you got mine to do!" Angel handed her another paper

"Mine too!" Kitten and Rose shoved papers at Rachel followed by the boys

"Hey ya gonna give goth freak your homework or what?" Kitten glared at Terra and Jinx

"I prefer my work done by myself" Jinx stated with her arms crossed

"Me to" Terra said that quickly

"Hey get to work freak!" Koma hissed

"…." Rachel had a few words to say to her but bit her tongue as she started her chore of homework

"Will you two stop being wimps?" Kitten barked

"We not being wimp! Terra and I just already have good grades!" Jinx barked back

"So? Roth got straight A's! Easy A machine at our grips!" Angel simply remarked

"Yo check it out! Chick got a freaky mirror in her bag!" Fang and Mikron tore apart Rachel's bag

"Put that back!" Rachel stood up and rushed to her stuff

"Park it goth!" Baran pushed Rachel to the ground

"Baran what the hell is wrong with you?" Jinx hissed at him

"Shut up ya bad luck jinx!" Baran barked

"I am not bad luck! I give bad luck to other!" Jinx hissed back at him

"Whats your deal anyway? What do you keep trying to hurt Roth?" Terra crossed her arms

"Whats the matter? Can't handle a little action?" Fang snickered at the two

"Yeah that's why I said leave the wimps out of the fun stuff!" Angel laughed

"Fun? Name calling and teasing is one thing!" Terra started

"But physically hurting her is not us! We can't bring herself to do that" Jinx looked at the ground

"Ok look you two have two choices! One you play along with us! Or two you can be in the witch's position!" Koma boredly stated as she filed her nails

"What?" Terra looked at what she thought was her friend in disbelief

"Ya heard her! Play or be squashed!" Kitten smirked

The two looked at each other unsure of what to do. They gave glance at Rachel seeing her quietly get up and reluctantly continued the work. Sure they had teased her but they never laid a finger on her that was not in their morals. They didn't want to hurt her, but didn't want to be the ones being pushed around like that either. They got themselves into deep shit now!

"Mikron let me see the mirror!" Fang demeaned as he reached for the mirror

"Back off spider-head! I'm playing with it!" Mikron held it away from Fang

"Hand it over midget!" Fang spat at him as he took the mirror then messed with his greasy hair

"Hey give that back you cruddy spider licking hairball!" Mikron leap for the mirror

"Hey put that down! You'll break it!" Rachel had enough of the two and march over to them

"Hey didn't I say park it?" Baran grabbed Rachel by the hood of her hoodie and slammed her to the ground, Rachel landed on her caste wrist and she cried in pain Terra and Jinx gasped

"So whats it gonna be? You in or not?" Rose said that emotionless

"We're….we're in" Jinx spoke quietly

"Good!" Koma looked at them "Now make sure she gets the work done!" Koma sat back and started to relax

"Rachel you okay?" Terra whispered as she walked up to her

"Get away from me! I'm not buying your act for one minute!" Rachel bite at her and Jinx

"We're not acting…. we never knew about this side of them!" Jinx whispered

"Yeah right! I'll trust you now and the next thing I know I'll get back stabbed by you two!" Rachel grabbed the homework and went on the top of the bleachers to continue the work

"I don't blame her for acting that way" Terra look up at Rachel

"What do we do?" Jinx asked

"What can we do? Its not like we got the support of the school!" Terra sat down horrified of her situation" Kitten will just suck up to her daddy! God why did her father had to be the principle?" Terra moaned quietly

* * *

The lunch bell sounded from what seemed like forever. Rachel rushed out of the gym pushing the homework she finished to Terre hands. She hurried her way towards 5th period. There she had English with .

"Hey Rae…" Gar almost whispered as she came in the class

Rachel wanted to respond, but she felt like she needed to sever their bond. So Rachel didn't even give him a glance, she had kept her head down hidden by her hood.

"Please talk to me!" Gar cried out to Rachel

Silence was all he got. The students who were in the class were staring now.

"Rachel!" Gar walked up to her

"Just drop it Garfield" Rachel whispered

"I can't, I care about you" Gar whispered to where only Rachel could hear

"Well don't!" Rachel barked with a fake anger

"But Rachel…." Gar tried to reason

"No Garfield, just leave me alone!" Rachel stared daggers at him

"Fine, but just so you know I'll let myself get my ass whipped any day for you!" Gar stared at her with a serious glare, Rachel blush slightly under her hood then looked away

Soon the rest of the class had entered to class. With the heard of students emerged Red, Garth, Antoni, Roy, Terra, Jinx, and Kory. She sat near Garfield and Antoni.

"Now duckies we are to read Romeo and Juliet! But with a twist!" Mr. Mod smirked "You shall do a play as well! I already assigned roles based on your grades and who I feel can perform a role correctly!" Mr. Mod pranced back and forth in the classroom

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gar outburst

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Mr. Mod mocked, "Now lets see Gar you have won the role of Mercutio! Red your Paris! Roy you are Tybalt! Kory you are the Nurse!…. " He kept assigning servant roles then made his way to Rachel "Ah Miss. Roth you shall be Juliet." Mr. Mod said that quickly

"What?" Rachel looked at him in disbelief

"Ok everyone now has a role correct?" Mr. Mod asked avoiding Rachel's shock

"Who is gonna be Romeo?" Gar asked

"Ah well since we start the book in a about 2 weeks I decieded to wait until our new duckies arrive to hand out more roles!" Mr. Mod sat down

"What? Were getting new students?" Roy looked shocked

"Yes! A few from the other school, they are overflowed with students." Mr. Mod explained

*I'm Juliet? Me? What the hell?* Rachel was still in shock that she didn't even catch the new students info *I better not have to kiss anyone!*

* * *

_**Bam! It is done! Hope ya like it. In the next two chapters coming up will bring the heat. New faces are coming, situations reaching its peak. Lover drama soon to come. Funnyness here and there, and so much more! Review, tell me what you think, let me know what you believe needs to be improved, and please stay tuned for upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading ^_^**_


	7. The Hunt

**Chapter 7 The Hunt**

_**New characters**_

**Cheshire= Cheshire**

**See-More= Seymour**

**Kyd Wykkyd= Kid Wicked**

**Madam Rouge= Madam Rouge**

**Mallah= Mallah**

* * *

The past week and a half was pure torture for Rachel. If her own homework wasn't bad enough she also was force to do eight other's homework as well. Koma and Rose's homework were on things she never even learned yet, since they were in a higher grade. Also Kory, Garfield, Robin, and Victor always were breathing down her neck practically. They would always eyeball her everyday, looking for reasons to talk to her. Rachel was stressed out. Her father was help either, he has been making Rachel train for this special dinner with Bruce Wayne. He made her go over many kinds of questions that Mr. Wayne might ask. The dinner isn't till Saturday, and today is Thursday. Rachel was currently watching the troublesome three.

"IWANNAHAVEACOOKIE!" Timmy cried at Rachel

"Up, up!" Teether motioned with his arms to be picked up

"I don't think Rachel looks happy Bobby!" Melvin spoke to her teddy bear that has an epicly creepy smile

"Will you all be quiet! I have a ton of homework to do!" Rachel stated annoyed and feeling overwhelmed with the work

"Why do you have so much?" Mel sat next to Rachel trying to look at her paper

"Cause people are assholes" Rachel mumbled as she started Baran's essay

"What?" Mel didn't hear her

"Because High School sucks!" Rachel sighed

"RACHEL-L I WANT A COOKIE!" Timmy tantrum grew into annoying whining/crying

*Keep it up Timmy and I'll give you a boot up your ass!* Rachel thought angerly as she tried to tone him out

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Timmy started to have a huge crying tantrum on the floor

"Timmy I'm about to get freaken duck tape! You better stop!" Rachel said with all seriousness

"He won't stop till he gets a cookie!" Mel sang as she kicked her feet back and forth on her chair

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Timmy wasn't lightening up

"That's it!" Rachel rose from her spot and grabbed Timmy

"No No No No No!" Timmy screamed in Rachel's ear

"SHUT UP!" Rachel tossed him in his room, his mom puts the lock on the out side of his room for reasons like this so Rachel locked it

"Whoa! You haven't done that since like when we first met you!" Mel was shocked

"Ya well I'm not in the mood right now!" Rachel continued her work now with an pounding headache

"Up!" Teether cried

"Ok!" Rachel picked up him, which he quickly fell asleep in her arms "Greaat" Rachel sarcastically remarked now having to put him in his crib "Your not going to cause me trouble, are you?" Rachel looked at Melvin

"Nope!" Mel smiled "Rachel? Why did you put your name as Baran?" Mel looked at the paper

"Don't worry about it" Rachel stated "Go play with Bobby" Rachel motioned to the teddy bear

"OOOooook…" Mel was disappointed because she wanted to keep talking to Rachel

Rachel had quietly work on the overwhelming amount of homework. After about and hour she finally finished it. Rachel packed her things and went to check on Teether and Timmy. Timmy fell asleep on his bed and Teether was asleep as well. Mel was pretty much bored out of her mind. Rachel decided to make them lunch now while Timmy and Teether were fast asleep. This could make feeding them so much easier.

"Melvin can you wake up Timmy?" Rachel called out as she took the pizza out of the oven

"Ok!" Mel skipped to Timmy's room

Rachel decided to let Teether sleep since it's a pain to make sure his foods are all cut up

"FOOOOOOOOOOD" Timmy raced to the kitchen

"He's awake!" Melvin walked back with Bobby in her hand

"I can hear that" Rachel remarked to Timmy's scream

After lunch their mother had came home. She had groceries at hand. Melvin and Timmy ran to hug her.

"Hey guys! How were they Rach?" their mother looked at Rachel

"Good, nothing I couldn't handle" Rachel said as she put the dishes in the sink

"Do you mind helping me with this?" the mother asked

"Sure" Rachel said as she headed out the door, Rachel grabbed a few bags then noticed Kory walking out of her house getting the mail *She didn't see me did she?* Rachel had totally forgotten Kory lived across the street from Melvin

"Rachel?" Kory spotted her

"Shit" Rachel whispered to herself

"How are you?" Kory asked with sadden eyes

"Fine" Rachel quickly responded as she was grabbing some bags

"You need the hand?" Kory walked up to her

"No" Rachel's voice was monotoned, but one of the bags ripped and the cans came out

"It looks as if you do" Kory gave a light hearted giggle as she helped picked up the cans

"Thanks" Rachel whispered trying to avoid eye contact

"Um Rachel…Have they been bugging you?" Kory whispered

"….." Rachel didn't answer and continued to pick up the cans

"Rachel?" Kory griped Rachel's arm, this made her wince "Rachel! They have, haven't they?" Kory let go quickly, Rachel didn't respond

"Rachel you okay?" the kid's mother called out from her kitchen

"I'm fine! A bag ripped that's all!" Rachel called back

"What happened to your arm?" Kory glared at Rachel

"It's nothing, go home" Rachel stood up with the cans at hand

"Friend, this path you are in is one that is unsafe! Please tell a teacher!" Kory begged

"Did you know Kitten's father is the principle?" Rachel froze "The last time I tried to tell on her and her friends it had to be discussed with the principle! He said it was a misunderstanding and I should forget it ever happened!" Rachel growled, "After school that day Kitten and her friends beat the shit out of me! I skipped the next day because of the pain! Its pointless" Rachel barked

"So what? We can bring in the police of force!" Kory looked Rachel

"No! I only got three more years till they are all out of my life!" Rachel stated

"Most bully cases end with the suicide" Kory whispered "I do not want that to be the case for you!" Kory glared

"That wont happen" Rachel hand enough "Look I got to get these bags inside" Rachel continued with what she was doing

"Bye…" Kory called out

"Bye" Rachel turned her head toward Kory then continued what she was doing

* * *

Rachel finished helping the troublesome three's mother. The mother decided to double Rachel's pay to forty bucks, Rachel couldn't be more grateful for it either. Rachel had stopped by that Coffee Shop for some herbal tea since she had a pounding headache. Barbara was on duty again, and soon as Rachel came in Barbara started the usually cup.

"Hey Rachel!" Barbara smiled softly

"Hey…" Rachel tried to avoid any conversation

"You alright? You look pale…er" Barbara added the last part as she headed the water

"Just tired" Rachel sat down

"Ok" Barbara was very unconvinced, she discreetly texted Richard of Rachel's condition

(Ok operation Divide & Conquer is a go Monday!) Richard texted back

"Here Rachel, and some coffee cake on the house" Barbara handed Rachel the tea and coffee cake

"Thanks Barbara" Rachel gave her a small smile

"Any time!" Barbara smiled back then continued cleaning some plates

As Rachel was peacefully enjoying her food and tea she had noticed Red yet again, Now Rachel grew annoyed, just why was her father getting him to spy on her? Rachel lipped the words –Fuck off- to Red. He just gave her a smirk and walked away.

*What the hell is father up to?* Rachel thought as she ate her cake

"And in recent news, it appears there has been another shoot out with the Scrath Gang and the Brother Hood Gang yet again! It had happened only three blacks away from Jump City High, between the hours of 3:00 and 4:00 pm" a news reporter announced on the TV "One Brother Hood Gang member had been murdered"

"Whoa! School ends around that time!" Barbara looked at the TV "I hope no one innocent got hurt" Barbara gazed

"Isn't your dad a cop?" Rachel asked

"Sorta, he is a Commissioner" Barbara told her

"Is he working on this case?" Rachel asked a little timid

"No he works in Gothem" Barbara stated as she racked some dishes

**_(Rachel's Phone)_**

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run, baby, run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_(Guitar Solo)_

"Nice ring tone Rae!" Babara smirked when Rachel answered it, Rachel gave her a glare

"Hello?" Rachel gave her signuture monotoned voice

"Rachel where the hell are you!" her father screamed so loud Rachel had to hold the phone away from her ear

"That Coffe shop why?" Rachel grew annoyed, Barbara stared after hearing Rachel's father

"Get your ass home, now!" Trigon yell again

"Why? You said nothing was happening today!" Rachel was now pissed she can't enjoy her day away from home

"You got 5 minutes! Better hurry!" Trigon hung up

"Love you to dad…" Rachel said sarcasically as she placed her phone in her pocket *Asshole* Rachel rolled her eyes

"Is everything ok?" Barbara asked timidly after hearing that

"Peachy!" Rachel stood up "Thanks for the cake Barbara…" Rachel added as she tossed the trash away and left

Rachel had to hurry home not wanting to upset her father anymore than what he was. It was a ten minute walk from the Coffe Shop, but Rachel took all the short cuts while running. This shaved 7 minutes off the walk, so Rachel made it back with a soild two minutes left.

"Whats up dad?" Rachel asked as she entered the house

"Do not question why I called you home! Just get in your room!" Trigon barked as he locked the door behind Rachel

"Whatever…." Rachel growled as she stormed her way to her room "Werido!" Rachel mumbled under her breath

As Rachel entered in her room she could hear her father on the phone. She heard her dad say Slade's name. He must be talking to him, Rachel assumed. Rachel pressed her ear to the door to hear more.

"It was too close!" her father grumbled, then a pause as Slade was talking "Well deal with it! I have a more important thing to worry about!" Trigon screamed, "Yes you moron, the dinner with Wayne! If all goes right well never have to worry about them again!" Trigon gloried on the thought "So get it dealt with!" and with that he hung up

*I wonder what that was all about!* Rachel thought as she sat on her bed

* * *

Rachel had soon drifted to sleep, she actually slept pretty well for once. When Rachel woke up she found she had plenty of time before going to school, so she got ready quickly. She had hurried down the stairs to eat some toast since that was shockingly the only thing not molded. Then ran off to the park for some peace and quiet. It had only been 5:30 when she got there. She got to enjoy an hour of peace. The cool semi night was refreshing to her. But soon the light started to come signaling for Rachel to make her way to the school.

"Ahh sweet sweet Rachel, you are here early!" Malchior greeted Rachel from the shadows

"AAAAAhhhhh!" Rachel scream out of surprise as she spun to see who it was

"Your so cute when you get scared!" Malchior came closer

"I wasn't scared!" Rachel popped her hood over her face

"Oh? What was that scream?" Malchior chuckled

"I was surprised!" Rachel answered as she turned towards her locker

"To see me? You missed me that much?" Malchior teased as he hugged her

"Get off me or I'll….." Rachel started to growled

"Or you'll what? Go to that weird little troll? Heh not much of a threat!" Malchior laughed

"I don't need him to kick your ass!" Rachel spun around and kneed him in the nuts then stomped on his foot

"Arrrrgggg! F…u….ck" Malchior crumbled over doing the traditional crouch grab

"And you get your ass beat by a girl!" Rachel mocked as she shut her locker

"Yo…u….wi….ll be….mi..ne….Rachel!" Malchior groaned

"No I wont!" Rachel stated as she grabbed her books and left

Rachel headed for class since the bell would ring at any minute. She wasn't the first one there, Antoni was there as well as Garth who seemed to be staring at Antoni

"Hello Rachel, how are you?" Antoni smiled brightly

"Why does everyone keep asking me that! I'm fine!" Rachel grew annoyed with the same question

"We just worry about you!" Antoni whispered to Rachel

"There is nothing to worry about! I can handle myself!" Rachel barked

"…" Antoni grew silent unsure of what to say, suddenly the bell rang and some students came in

Soon Wally and Roy came in the class, the Terra and Jinx. After them were Red and Adonis. Malchoir wobbled in shortly after. Then came in the demons or better known as Baran, Fang, Mikron, Angel, and Kitten. The teacher came in holding a cup of coffee. The warning bell sounded and to no one's surprise faint footsteps could be heard in the hallways, followed by shouting.

"Dude I told you not to stop at Mc Donald's!" Gar yelled at Victor

"Hey I need some proteins in the morning!" Victor shouted back

"I have to agree with Gar with this one Vic, we were running late as it was!" Richard sided

"May we please just make it to class before the sound of the bell!" Kory cut in out of breath

They all ran at top speed to the classroom. Gar was in the lead but he wasn't paying attention and when he ran in the class he collided with the teacher! The coffee was sent flying right towards Kitten.

*Splash!*

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, YOU LITLE BEAST!" Kitten cried out as a roar of laughter went off, even Rachel laughed

"Uh sorry! Heheheheh I made it though!" Gar scratched the back of his head

"Whoa what happened!" Richard made it in the classroom followed by Victor and Kory

"Your little gremlin of a friend made coffee fly at Kitten!" Angel hissed at them

"Me-ow!" Red mocked her

"Mr. Logan! Though I do approve of you wanting to make it to class on time…." Mr. Light began "I would appreciate you not running me down and sending my coffee flying!" Mr. Light barked

"Hahaha! Sorry" Gar smiled innocently

"*Sigh* Take your seats!" Mr. Light dusted himself off

"What about my clothes!" Kitten cried

"You were out of dress code anyway! Why don't you go to the office and see if there is any school clothes available!" Mr. Light crossed his arms

"Arrggg!" Kitten started stormed out of the class

"Ooooooohhhhhhh" Adonis laughed like a butt head

Kitten gave Rachel a deadly glare as she left the room. This sent chills down Rachel's spine.

*I didn't even spill the coffee! Why she glaring at me!* Rachel hid under her hoodie, then her desk started to shake *Don't say anything, just ignore it!* Rachel thought

"Heheheheh" Baran giggled dumbly

*Focus on the teacher* Rachel though some more, but her desk shook even more *Ignore it, don't even look!* Rachel gripped her pencil

Baran was just being obnoxious though as she shook it even more. Trying his best to just piss off Rachel.

*Don't say anything don't…ah shit!* Rachel caved in "Get your bushy legs off my desk!" Rachel growled in a whisper as she faced Baran

"Or what!" Baran lend in towards Rachel's face

"Do you really want to find out?" Rachel threaten though to Baran it sounded like a squeak

"What are you gonna do?" Baran held Rachel's hoodie down to cover Rachel's face

"Let go!" Rachel swung her hand at Baran, which collided with his cheek

Suddenly Baran flipped out and flipped Rachel's desk over with her still on it. It made a loud crashing sound causing everyone to look at them. Then Rachel go up and charged at Baran, though he merely flung her over Wally and Kory's heads landing on Garth's desk. Victor had enough and rose from his desk, Baran saw him coming and face him ready to fight.

"RACHEL!" Richard ran to her to check on her

"Oh shit!" Adonis smiled at the fight happening

"My sweet Rachel!" Malchior stood as well

"Dude give it up she don't like you!" Gar cut him off

"Back off little shit!" Malchior roared back

"This is all your guys fault!" Kory yelled at Angel, Fang and Mikron

"Our fault? The freak started it by slapping Baran" Fang screamed

The class in chaos, Mr. Light was failing to restore order. With all the chaos Rachel could see Victor and Baran fighting, Kory yelling at Angel, Fang, and Mirkron. Gar was in a fight with Malchior and losing bad, Richard had to go help him out. Wally, Roy, Antoni and Garth were trying to help Rachel stand. Rachel eye's dimmed, she wanted it all to stop. She did the only thing she knew how to do, she ran out of the class. She went to that janitor's closet and looked for the relief she desperately needed. It was right where she left it, she picked it up still it is sharp. Pulling back her sleeve like before, Rachel held it over her wrist. With no hesitation she made a gash under the old one. She watched as the red blood crinkled down her wrist. Still no pain is felt, there she stayed until lunch.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go?" Angel called out at Rachel

"Yeah! I needed my homework 3rd period!" Koma gripped Rachel's collar, but Rachel gave her no emotion

"Da fuck's her problem?" Fang poked at Rachel

"Where is Baran?" Rose noticed the big mammoth isn't there

"He got suspended cause of the freak!" Mikron yelled as he played his video game

"Boy got his ass whipped!" Jinx smirked

"We should beat the shit out of her for ditching!" Fang was ready to strike

"Wait a second! We don't need another person getting suspended!" Kitten directed more towards the others "Save it for after school! I'm sure Baran wants to join in!" Kitten tried to make Rachel quiver but to no avail

"Well till then, give us the homework you owe us!" Rose barked, but Rachel didn't flinch she just gave her a cold stare

"Just take it from her bag!" Koma stated

"Whatever!" Rose grabbed Rachel's bag

"Get these papers done this weekend!" Mikron pushed everyone's homework in Rachel's hands

Rachel quietly sat down and began the list of homework, though her hand was like on autopilot. Her mind was lost in her thoughts. Rachel couldn't think straight, and deep down Rachel wished she could escape.

* * *

20 minutes later the bell sounded. Rachel walked in like quietly out of the old gym after everyone had left. She made her way to English class right before the last bell rang, Gar look at her with extreme worry. When Rachel saw the new bruises on his face Rachel's heart ached. But she refused to show any emotion, and she claimed her seat. Rachel ignored Mr. Mod's whole speech on how the play was going to work.

"Now pair into groups of two and perform acting exercises!" Mr. Mod twirled his staff

"I thought this was English Class?" Gar crossed his arms

"Mr. Logan do not question my methods!" Mr. Mod glared at him "Now does everyone " Mr. Mod asked, he looked around and noticed Rachel still partner less "Ah Miss. Roth if you don't mind coming out of lala land, please partner up with Mr. Logan" Mr. Mod tapped Rachel

"Hey Rachel…Uh what happened to you after 1st period?" Garfield melted in a seat next to Rachel, Rachel didn't look up at him "Rachel? Are you okay?" Gar faces whiten a bit "Earth to Rachel? Come in!" Gar voice cracked as he tried to make her smile

"Just stop it already! Why do you want a freak like me as a friend?" Rachel's voice was harsh and very serious "I'm nothing but trouble!" Rachel didn't even look at him as she spoke

"Your not a freak! You're perfect just the way you are!" Gar rose from his seat "And anyone is a damn fool to think other wise!" banged his hands on his desk causing people to look at them

"I guess I'm a damn fool too then" Rachel rested her head on her arms

"Hahahaha…..Rachel you don't know? You don't know you're beautiful!" Garfield looked her dead in the eyes, Rachel's eyes flashed with colors her cheeks brighten red

"Mr. Mod please send Rachel Roth to the office she is checking out!" a voice came from the intercom

"Miss. Roth if you and Mr. Logan are done you may go!" Mr. Mod held back a giggle

*Dad? Why is he getting me?* Rachel thought confused

"Rachel?" Gar place a hand on her

"I'm fine! I gotta go." Rachel gathered her things

"You okay though?" Gar asked with his head down a bit

"I don't know. But please, stop fighting with Malchoir!" Rachel gave him a small but noticeable smile as she started to leave

"Sure, as soon as you be my friend again!" Gar called back

"Kitten and Koma aren't going to like she left early on 'Play Date Friday'!" Terra whispered to Jinx

"Damn right, but I am! They would have ripped her apart!" Jinx whispered back, but they didn't realize Antoni and Kory heard them

"Oh my god!" Antoni whispered in pure shock

"We have to tell Richard!" Kory whispered to Antoni

* * *

As Rachel entered the office she could see her father. He was in an business suit, with a brief case. He looked annoyed.

"Hey dad, why are you here?" Rachel spoke uneasy

"Because you have a appointment!" Trigon said as if he was really saying 'Shut up Rachel' which Rachel picked up quick

"You may leave now!" the secretary stated

They walked towards Trigon's SUV. Trigon opens the door for Rachel to her surprise. Then went to his side of the car.

"Ok what's up dad?" Rachel couldn't take it anymore

"We need to take you shopping! And I don't got time to take you later!" Trigon quickly stated "Plus those damn paparazzis are watching me" Trigon looked at his rear view mirror

"That makes more sense" Rachel rolled her eyes as she rested on the window

"We are going to a very expensive and fancy restaurant" Trigon gave Rachel the information she needed to find a right dress "Miss Cheshire from my other business will accompany you" Trigon told Rachel

"Why? She creeps me out!" Rachel crossed her arms

"Please you are one to talk, you dress like a freak!" Trigon barked

"Wait isn't she only 16? Should she be in school?" Rachel crossed her arms

"She will be in your school next week so she just skipped" Trigon answered, "Good I lost them!" Trigon noticed the car was gone "Here is $200 get something nice for tomorrow!" Trigon gave her the money as he pulled up to a mall

"Hey boss man!" Cheshire smiled "Come on Rachel" Cheshire nodded her head towards the mall

"Bye" Rachel got out of the car

"So what store we going to?" Cheshire followed

"Why did my dad make you come?" Rachel got to the point

"You don't know?" Cheshire smiled creepily

"No, spill!" Rachel growled

"I didn't hear it from me but, the Brotherhood Gang is out for blood against you and your dad!" Cheshire announced

"What? Why?" Rachel was shocked

"Don't know, just know me and some guy calling himself X is ordered to watch you!" Cheshire stated boredly

"So that shooting by my school….?" Rachel began to ask

"Your welcome!" Cheshire seemed to be amused "Come on we better get you a dress" Cheshire lead Rachel to a dress store

"But didn't someone die?" Rachel asked with a pale face as she followed

"He shouldn't have tried to snipe you!" Cheshire whispered in Rachel's ear this made here eyes widen

* * *

Cheshire had taken Rachel through the whole mall. Rachel had found three dresses at a reasonable price so she'll have a dress for any other dinners to come. But through the whole mall Rachel kept looking over her shoulder now aware of the danger she is in. Cheshire had to reassure that she was in safe hands every time she would look terrified.

"Come on I'll take you home now" Cheshire lead Rachel to her car

"Are you going to be in all of my classes?" Rachel asked as the left the mall

"Yes, that is only way I can keep an eye on you!" Cheshire merely stated

"Wait that wasn't the paparazzi that was following my dad earlier was it?" Rachel realized

"Heh Thank X for that one" Cheshire laughed as she opened the car doors

*What else could go wrong with my life?* Rachel thought pissed off

Cheshire had driven Rachel back home. Along the way back though Cheshire had to lose a car three times. This freaked Rachel out, she had gripped the handle near the window the whole ride. When Rachel entered her house Cheshire had stayed with her, just in case. Her father had a very special meeting to go to.

"So, who exactly is after my dad?" Rachel asked as she handed Cheshire a cup of tea

"I don't know not my job to, I'm just suppose to watch you!" Cheshire kicked her legs up on the counter, she noticed Rachel fidgeting her hands on her cup "Relax will ya! I won't let anyone touch you" Cheshire smirked, then something caught the corner of Cheshire's eye "Rachel wait here" Cheshire demanded

"Why?" Rachel found timidness in her voice as she walked backwards

"Stay low and be quiet!" Cheshire ordered

"Okay" Rachel ducked under the counter

Cheshire near her and quietly walked towards the front door. She could see two figures by the window and another one walking up to the door. Cheshire suddenly flared the door open.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" Cheshire screamed causing the person to fall to the ground in surprise

"Whoa I am most sorry I was just looking for friend Rachel!" Kory waved her hands in fear

"Who are you?" Roy asked unfazed by Cheshire

"None of your business, what do you want?" Cheshire crossed her arms

"We were on our way to my house and we wanted to see if Rae wanted to come" Richard answered

"Whats your names!" Cheshire asked unsure of them

"That's Richard, Kory, and I'm Roy what yours?" Roy pointed as he looked at Cheshire with a small smile

"Hold on" Cheshire walked back to Rachel "You know a Richard, Kory, a Roy?" Cheshire asked calmly

"Yes, what do the want?" Rachel got up

"They want you to go over Richard's house" Cheshire answered "And you can't!" she added

"I wasn't going to anyway" Rachel stated as she walked to the door "Go away!" Rachel bluntly stated

"Come on Rachel! Please come over my house!" Richard asked concerted

"No, I can't I'm not allowed to go out right now anyway!" Rachel hide behind the door

"But you can have guests?" Richard glared

"I wouldn't call her a guest…" Rachel semi mumbled

"I heard that!" Cheshire called out

"Who is she then?" Richard sounded more demanding

"She is the daughter of my dad's employer, she'll leave when my dad gets home" Rachel came up with that on the spot

"It wont be to long, you can bring her with you!" Richard asked as he grabbed her wrist causing Rachel to wince

"You have to go!" Rachel pulled her arm back and shut the door

"Looks like a gang isn't the only thing hunting you!" Cheshire gave her a creepy smile

"Whatever" Rachel monotonely stated as she watch Richard and the others go in the limo

"Well the red head was cute!" Cheshire did her best to make Rachel feel awkward "What do you think about Mr. Shades?" Cheshire whispered in her ear

"Not going to happen, drop it!" Rachel merely said to her

"Shit get down!" Cheshire pushed Rachel then pulled out her gun

"Who is there?" Rachel crawled away from the window

"Kid, Seymour, and the bitch of bitches Madam Rouge!" Cheshire aimed her gun "Get into a room with no windows" Cheshire ordered, "Where the hell is X?" Cheshire watched Rachel leave the room then turned her head

"CHESHIRE!" Rachel screamed as someone gripped an arm around her neck

"FUCK!" Cheshire ran towards Rachel "Mallah drop her now" Cheshire demanded

"Ah but I need her, my boss insisted I pick her up" Mallah laughed he looked just like a gorilla

"Cant…..breath!" Rachel's face started to change colors

_*Shots fired*_

Mallah dropped Rachel and cradled his shoulder

Rachel landed on the ground gasping for air. Cheshire had to grab her and drag her in a closet.

"X where the fuck are you?" Cheshire called him

"Busy with three Brotherhood goons out side Rachel's house!" Red answered

"Oh god Mallah is gone!" Cheshire realized he got up

"Get Rachel out of there!" Red screamed as he hung up

"Easier said then done!" Cheshire hung up and picked Rachel up over her shoulder then headed for the door

"Surprise!" Mallah come out of nowhere

Rachel noticed the pan on the counter and reached for it.

"Hand her over and you'll get to live!" Mallah held his hand out

"Please you wont let me live either way!" Cheshire held her gun out

"Heh true, I guess I'll have to take her by force!" Mallah aimed his gun

"Bastered!" Rachel flung the pan right at Mallah's head

_*Ping*_

"Nice shot!" Cheshire ran out the door with Rachel on her shoulder

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Rachel could see Red fighting with two goons

"Get in the car and lock it!" Cheshire tossed Rachel the keys

She ran two Red to help him out. Madam Rouge let her, instead she went for Rachel. She walked up to the car and tapped on the window. This shocked Rachel as Madam Rouge tried to break the window open. Rachel climbed to the driver's seat and held on to the horn. This caught Cheshire and Red's attentions. They both punched out Seymour and Kid, than raced to Rachel guns at hand.

"Open zeh door!" Rouge banged, Rachel just flicked her off "Why you little…..!" Rouge began but was interrupted with a pistol whip to her face

"Open the door Rachel! Lets get out of here!" Red ran to the other side

"Okay!" Rachel unlocked the doors and Cheshire and Red ran in and spend off

"Well that was…fun" Red kicked his legs up

"Now what?" Rachel asked

"We meet up with your dad and you'll stay at HQ!" Cheshire answered

"He is not gonna like they invaded the house!" Red crossed his arms

"He needs to get use to it, it'll only get worse from here!" Cheshire stated as she speed the car

* * *

_**Thanks for reading hope your enjoying the series so far. Many new faces will show up soon. I'm sure most of you are thinking what the hell is Rachel's dad involved with, that will soon be revealed. And just so you all know none of these characters are fake. Their names may be but they are all real in the show. Oh also I decided to give the main characters their own stories so its not all about Rachel. But they will all connect in a way. I'm trying to make it somewhat relatable to the show, but with a more reality twist. So let me know how its turning out and leave a review please!**_


	8. Divide & Conquer Part 1

**Chapter 8 Divide and Conquer! _(Part 1)_**

_**New Characters**_

**Billy Numerous= Billy William (16)**

**Gemini= Gemini De Mille (17)**

**Katarou= Katarou (16)**

**Herald= Mal Duncan (16)**

**Kole= Kole Weathers (15)**

**Bushido= Ryuko Orsono (15)**

* * *

Cheshire walked into Rachel's new room with a bag in her arm. Rachel was in the bathroom getting ready for the dinner. She had covered up all her bruises already, all she needed now was one of the fancy dresses.

"I got it!" Cheshire tossed the bag on Rachel's bed

"Thanks" Rachel called out

Rachel put on a long white dress that had long sleeves. It had a circular ruby on the upper left side on the. The gem on her forehead matched the outfit perfectly. Rachel wore white boots to match the dress. It also came with a yellow belt with red rubies on it.

"Well its not blue….but I guess it'll do" Rachel looked at her self in the mirror

"Rachel lets go!" Trigon barked

"Coming!" Rachel ran out her room cell phone at hand

The ride was quiet, Cheshire and red tailed them just in case of any unwelcome parties followed. Soon they had arrived at a fancy restaurant. They were a bit early because Bruce was not there. They had taken their seats and asked for water.

"Dad who is Mallah? And Madam Rouge?" Rachel killed the silence

"Two of the Brother Hood's lower leaders" Trigon answered knowing Rachel is full aware of the dangers

"What do they want from me?" Rachel felt confused as to why they were after her

"We will not talk about this here Rachel!" Trigon fought hard not to scream, soon Bruce was in view "Hello Mr. Wayne! I'm so glade you accepted this dinner!" Trigon shook his hand

"The pleasure is mine, and this must be your daughter?" Bruce shook Rachel's hand

"Yes, hmm who are those two?" Trigon noticed Richard and Kory

"Richard!? Kory!?" Rachel was shocked they were here

"Rachel!?" Richard was shocked

"Friend Rachel hello!" Kory hugged Rachel causing her to flinch at the swiftness

"Looks like you kids already know each other huh?" Bruce smiled "Ah Trigon I hope you do not mind I let my adoptive son and his lady friend to come" Bruce elbowed Richard

"Uh no not at all" Trigon grumbled

Richard completely ignored Bruce attempt of embarrassing him, instead he gave Rachel a glare. This made Rachel shiver a bit, she feared what he might say in front of her father.

"Hey Rae" Richard said still glaring at Rachel

"Uh hey" Rachel refused to make eye contact

"Mr. Trigon would it be alright if Rachel comes over my house tomorrow?" Richard asked as polite as he could

"Um uh sure that is fine!" Trigon felt pinned to agree

"What? But what about…." Trigon beamed a look at Rachel "Not funny Richard!" Rachel whispered but he just gave her a smirk

"So Rachel your father tells me how you maintain a straight A average!" Bruce had commented as everyone took their seats

"Uh yes, I can remember what we learn about very easily" Rachel answered back

"Well Richard could use a tutor as smart as you!" Bruce teased Richard

"Rachel would be glad to tutor him if its needed!" Trigon offered seeing a good opportunity

"Really!" Richard had also seized a great opportunity "Oh please Mr. Trigon, I've been having trouble in some of my classes!" Rachel shot him a death glare, which Richard completely ignored

"Of coarse" Trigon stated

*Really dad? Come on!* Rachel couldn't believe her father was making her tutor him

Soon they had all ordered their foods. Bruce and Trigon began to discuss partnerships in stocks while Richard and Kory both looked at Rachel.

"I didn't know your dad was Trigon Roth!" Richard was shocked

"So…Is that a problem!" Rachel bite back

"Uh well the rumors are not uh good" Richard whispered

"They are also not true!" Rachel half heartily defended

"Um well that is uh good!" Kory added

"Whats wrong with your wrist?" Richard asked remembering Rachel's reaction the other day

"What are you talking about?" Rachel crossed her arms and lean back in her seat

"Please friend, we both saw how your face pained when Richard grabbed your wrist!" Kory bluntly stated

"…..Were you two on a date?" Rachel tried to reverse the tension causing both of them to blush some

"No!" Richard raised his voice a bit

"Sure whatever you say" Rachel said sarcastically

"Stop avoiding the question!" Kory seemed to catch on to Rachel's attempt

Trigon's phone rang, he had to leave the table to answer it. He gave Rachel a look, which says 'don't screw things up' plastered on his face.

"So Rachel, what is home like with you and your father?" Bruce asked with a kind voice

"Fine, my father believes in a good family bond" Rachel answered without allowing herself to show any signs of sarcasms

"So you and your dad have no secrets?" Richard shot glares at Rachel, trying his best to catch her in a lie

"I wouldn't say that, what use is a secret if its not kept!" Rachel glared back

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked curiously

"Well lets say you ran around in a black custom and cape fighting crime and calling yourself Batman. I'm pretty sure you'd want that to be a secret." Rachel answered

"Hmm Batman huh? It got a good ring to it!" Bruce gave a chuckle "So what are your father's other business partners like?" Bruce continued with his questions

"Well I only know one personally, Mr. Wilson…." Rachel began but was interrupted by Richard

"Wilson? As in Slade Wilson?" Richard's voice was harsh and angry

"Yes, you know him?" Rachel was surprised by his reaction

"He's a god damn creep! A crook! And a murderer!" Richard growled with pure hatred and anger

*Well I already knew two of those things…but a murder?* Rachel was shocked

"Richard! Settle down!" Bruce did his best to relax Richard

"Why do you say such things Richard?" Kory was even surprised by his actions

"He was the damn bastard that murdered my parents!" Richard gripped his seat ready to punch someone

"I can't argue the creep part, but murderer?" Rachel question his statement

"I saw him arguing with my parents! He'd said something about regretting his offer!" Richard twitched his eyebrow

"Richard enough!" Bruce barked at him

Trigon had returned to the dinner just when the waiter had came back with their food. Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief as they each had gotten their plates. Richard had ordered pasta with meatballs, Kory had a salmon with some vegetables, and Rachel had ordered a Caesar salad with chicken in it. Trigon had a large grilled steak with mash potatoes and vegetables, Bruce had also ordered the same thing. Bruce and Trigon continued their conversation.

"Rachel you still haven't answered us!" Kory looked at her

"Uh remember I fractured my wrist…" Rachel hoped they didn't remembered which wrist was fractured

"That was your right wrist! I grabbed your left one!" Richard knew she was trying to throw them off

"Okay its bruised alright! Now shut it before they hear you" Rachel used the demons as an excuse

They grew quiet, as they had started to eat. Kory eyed Rachel like a hawk, making sure Rachel truly ate. She still believed that Rachel might be anorexic, to her it could be possible to be that small. Rachel felt very awkward now both Kory and Richard eyed her every move.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom" Rachel needed some air and left *God why did they have to be here?* Rachel thought as she entered the bathroom and hide in a stall *What do I do?* Rachel held her hand down over the sink "Why can't they just leave me alone?" Rachel spoke to herself as the tried to calm herself down, she had stayed there for about 10 minutes

"Uh Rachel you okay? You've been gone for a while" Kory popped her head in the bathroom

"I'm fine, please stop asking that!" Rachel's voice came out a little harsh

"I was just…" Kory was cut off

"Worried about me? Well don't be! Can you guys please stay out of my life!" Rachel opened the door to face Kory "I don't need sympathy friends!" Rachel did her best to push her away

"Rachel this has nothing to do with sympathy! We care about you!" Kory fought back a tear

"Well I don't want you to! Just stay out of my problems!" Rachel barked at her then stormed back to the table

"Why must you fight them alone?" Kory whispered to herself as she slowly followed her back to the table

* * *

The rest of the dinner went very quietly for the teens. Trigon left a check for the dinner. He and Bruce still had a few more things to discus with Trigon so he had Alfred take the teens to home while he and Trigon go to Wayne Enterprises to continue their conversations. Most of the ride was silently, Rachel had to text Cheshire to be ready to come pick her up.

"Uh Rachel, I'm sorry I was being pushy" Kory spoke quietly

"…" Rachel didn't give her a responds instead she just gazed out the window

Rachel was trapped in her world of endless thoughts. That was until Rachel had caught notice of a black car tailing them. Rachel did her best to stay calm, she tried to get a look at who was driving.

"Whats up Rae? You look nervous?" Richard realized the expression on Rachel's face

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Rachel her eyes begged not to look away from the car, she then texted Red and Cheshire about the car

"Miss Kory here is you stop!" Alfred called out as the car stopped

"Thanks for asking me to come Richard, that was most kind of you!" Kory said as she waved bye "Goodbye" Kory whispered when she got out of the limo

"Okay Rachel how come you keep looking out that window?" Richard crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as calmly as she could

"You keep looking out that window as if you were expecting something to happen!" Richard kept the pressure on Rachel

"Its only cause you and Kory wont stop staring at me!" Rachel hissed back

"Rachel, do you not understand we worry about you?" Richard said sincerely

"And do you not understand I want you guys to leave me alone!" Rachel bite back

"What brought this sudden change?" Richard almost yelled

"THE MOMENT MY PROBLEMS STARTED TO HURT YOU GUYS!" Rachel screamed without a thought

"We're involved in them now, weather you like it or not!" Richard said calmly

"Miss Rachel I believe this is your stop!" Alfred had informed when he stopped

"I have to go" Rachel opened the door

"I'll be by your side when ever you've fallen Rachel!" Richard called out to her "We all are!" Richard added

Soon the limo was gone, this was when Rachel felt alone and vulnerable. Rachel stayed on the steps of her house to afraid to enter, yet to afraid to walk away from her house. Rachel decided to call Cheshire.

"You almost here yet?" Rachel asked when she answered

"Yes and no! Shit X give me some bullets!" Cheshire cursed

"Whats happening?" Rachel nearly screamed

"That car that was following you was Mallah's goons!" Cheshire replied

"Wait is that Mallah guy there?" Rachel asked worried

"No why?" Cheshire asked as she was shooting

"If he's not there where the hell is he?" Rachel's voice cracked in fear

"Oh shit! Rachel whatever you do don't go home! That's the first place he'll look!" Cheshire screamed

"A little late for that! Richard already dropped me off!" Rachel stood up

"I'll be there as soon as I can! X take care of them!" Cheshire answered as she hung up

Rachel paced back and forth to her what seemed like forever. Rachel saw headlights of a car, she ran up to the curve. Rachel's eyes widen in horror when she saw that the car wasn't Cheshire's and the driver was Mallah! Rachel lifted the dress a bit and started to run. Mallah followed her in the car he passed her and stopped the car in front of Rachel's path. He then stepped out of the car, by then Rachel had turned around and ran. Mallah easily had caught up to her and grabbed Rachel by her hair and pulled her closer, he wrapped a cloth around Rachel's face. Rachel struggled as hard as she could, but darkness clouded her eyes and her strength faded.

"Nighty-night!" Mallah laughed

_(Gun shot)_

"AAAAARRRGGG" Mallah dropped Rachel and his side where he was shot "I'm gonna personally kill you!" Mallah winced as he wobbled to the car

"RACHEL!" Cheshire slide to her side "Wake up! Come on" Cheshire slapped her face "Damn it!" Cheshire pulled Rachel over her shoulder and ran to her car

Rachel woke up in her new room. Her body felt weak, as if someone had taken away all of her strength. Rachel also had the hugest headache she had ever had in her life. She slowly got to her feet finding Cheshire asleep in a chair. She could also hear faint video games noises coming from outside her room, she assumed that was Red. Rachel walked outside the room to ask what had happened

"What happened last night?" Rachel moaned rubbing her head

"Mallah chloroformed you and you blacked out!' Red remarked without even looking up

"I get that part! What happened when I blacked out?" Rachel fought the urge to slap the prick

"Cheshire got you in the car, Mallah chased, I shot his tires, Cheshire picked me up and you talk in your sleep!" Red gave short answers

"…I don't talk in my sleep!" it took Rachel a minute to catch the last part

"Yeah you do! You mumbled something about a Robin, a Staifire, a Beastboy, and Meat Freak?" Red held a laugh as he played his game

"…." Rachel's eyes widen a bit then turn back towards her room "I have homework to do…" Rachel said quietly as she opened the door

* * *

Meanwhile Richard had called over Victor, Garfield, Kory, Antoni, Wally, Roy, Garth, Barbara, Karen, Donna, Megan, and even Connor. He decided it was time to plan out tomorrow's mission. This wasn't going to be easy, this called for careful actions.

"Okay listen up! We are all here today for one reason!" Richard began "To help Rachel Roth!" Richard paced back and forth

"And to end those horrible bullies!" Kory also added

"Is it true that Baran tossed Rachel across the class?" Connor asked a bit angry

"Yeah! That's not all he did to her!" Gar answered as he popped to his feet

"What did he do?" Karen asked

"We don't have time for this!" Richard tried to keep them focused "Wally as we all know you have a huge crush on Jinx right?"

"Psh Wha? No!" Wally blushed wildly and crossed his arms

"Yeah well we need you to distract her! Kory had found out she my by crushing on you back!" Richard spoke "Garfield, Terra is your target! Antoni and Kory had noticed she actually finds you funny! She may have a crush on you!" Richard gave him a role

"What! But I want to beat the crap out of Malchior!" Garfield whined

"YOU GET YOUR ASS WHIPPED EVERYTIME!" everyone yelled at him

"Dude leave him to Roy and Richard!" Victor slapped Gar's back

"Hmp!" Garfield pouted

"Now Connor I know this my pain for you to do this but I need you to distract Koma!" Richard dreaded to say to him

"Why me?" Connor was shocked

"Yeah why him?" Megan disapproved

"Because she wont pass up the opportunity to date you!" Richard remarked

Richard had assigned roles left and right. Some people hated others were just grossed out.

"Ok I don't understand, you assigned us roles, but what are we suppose to do?" Roy crossed his arms

"Easy divide & conquer!" Richard smirked

"Ok…Huh?" Garfield was even more confused

* * *

The next day was a bit different for everyone. Rachel had been driven to school by Cheshire. Rachel had to go with her to the office to receive her schedule. But Rachel had noticed they were not the only ones getting schedules. There were a lot of kids getting schedules. As for the others, they had arrived to school early for once. Preparing for the mission.

"Lead me to your locker!" Cheshire smirked

"Look I get you have to protect me but can you do it discreetly?" Rachel asked "I prefer to be left alone! Plus I'm trying to get these guys stop trying to be my friends, and seen with you wont help!" Rachel had pulled her hood over her face

"Whatever" Cheshire rolled her eyes

"Oh and don't call Red 'X', he thinks it makes him sound cool" Rachel smirked a bit and walked to her locker

Rachel made her way to the locker, keeping an eye out for Malchior. God she hates him, he such a stalker. Though she has been getting a lot of those lately, some more dangerous than others.

*Why is like the whole universe is after me? First Malchior, than Slade, now a gang? Not to mention those demons and Richard, Kory, Garfield, and Victor.* Rachel started to think over her list of stalkers and chasers *Well upside, dad has been leaving me alone lately! God I wish I could just escape all of this!* Rachel rubbed her eyes with her thumb and pointing finger

"Oh sweet Rachel! Are you okay? That Baran guy is horrible!" Malchior pranced up to her

"Beat it! I'm not in the mood!" Rachel growled as she clenched her fists

"But I love you my sweet! Your so dark and mysterious!" Malchior tried to woo her, but all Rachel could notice was Cheshire pulling out a pocketknife

"Whats that!" Rachel pointed at nothing to get Malchior to look away, Rachel then mouthed the words (No) and shook her head with serious eyes

"What is it?" Malchior looked at a empty hall, but when he looked back Rachel was gone "Rachel?" Malchior looked dumbfounded

"God he is so obnoxious!" Rachel had mumbled to herself angry as she quickly grabbed her books and placed other textbooks in the locker

"Uh hey Rae…" Victor walked up to her

"…." It killed Rachel not to answer

"How is your wrist?" Victor whispered

"Fine" Rachel mumbled as she shut her locker and started to walk away

"Uh you know Baran got suspended for a week right?" Victor followed

"Serves him right" Rachel held in a smile

"Uh where you headed?" Vic asked innocently

"Nowhere…Hey could you do me a favor?" Rachel though quickly

"What?" Victor's eyes lighten up

"Could you show that girl over there to our first period! I was suppose to but I have an errand to do!" Rachel gave a small smirk "Just say the principal told you to" Rachel lied to get her off her tail for a while

"Uh sure" Vic rubbed his head unsure

"Thanks..I owe you one" Rachel said over her shoulder and left

Rachel could see Cheshire grew annoyed when Vic had escorted her to first period. Rachel headed to the library, she had to give the demons their damn homework. Rachel wanted Cheshire to unleash her ninja like skills on them so bad, but it wasn't in her heart to see them probably get killed cause of her. Rachel walked up to the group emotionless.

"Hey freak, where the hell were you the other day?" Koma gripped Rachel's hoodie's collar

"Doctor's!" Rachel gave them a simple answer and gave Rose a glare, she knew Rose was at least aware whats happening

"She tellen the truth, my dad told me she and her father had appointments" Rose reluctantly supported the lye

"Heh, lucky break!" Kitten growled

"Here!" Rachel shoved the papers in Koma's hands "I'm leaving!" Rachel started to walk away

"Oh no your not!" Fang grabbed Rachel's arm

"What?" Rachel hissed

"Because you ditched the other day, Koma thinks we should have a Play Date today!" Angel smiled

"When did you guys say that?" Terra crossed her arms

"We didn't say it when you two were around ya cruddy fun drainers" Mikron laughed

"I got a babysitting job after school!" Rachel pulled away

"So, like we give a shit!" Koma laughed

"Be at the old gym after school! Or else the whole school sees this picture!" Kitten snored

"….Whatever!" Rachel left them

* * *

Soon classes were beginning and Rachel headed to her first period. Rachel had noticed a whole bunch of new kids. Some from the office she and Cheshire saw. Cheshire was pissed at Rachel for giving her the slip, evidence was all over her face. Rachel made her way to her seat.

"Ah Miss. Roth where did you go Friday?" Mr. Light asked

"Clinic" Rachel mumbled

"Hmm, well I have separated you and Baran." Mr. Light informed her then walked away

"About time…" Rachel said under her breath

As the last bell rang the last remaining new students made their way in the classroom. Rachel was a bit amazed how many students were new. Mr. Light had introduced them one by one.

"Class as you can see we have new students!" Mr. Light began "This is Mal Duncan!" Mr. Light introduced

"Hello" Mal waved, he had a blue hoodie on that look similar to Rachel's and blue jeans

"This is Kole Weathers" Mr. Light introduced

"Heheh Nice to meet you all!" Kole smiled brightly

"And this is Billy William" Mr. Light pointed

"Howdy yall!" Billy said in a noticeable southern accent

"This is Cheshire…hmm why doesn't this have your last name?" Mr. Light noticed it was missing

"Hmm must be a mistake" Cheshire shrugged it off

"Okay then, and this is Ryuko Or-son-o?" Mr. Light did his best to say his name

"Hai You are correct Sensei Light!" Ryuko bowed his head a bit

"And finally this is uh Kata-rou uh how do you say your last name?" Mr. Light found it hopeless

"Do not worry about it!" Katarou voice was harsh as crossed his arms

"You are most disrespectful Katarou!" Ryuko lectured

"You are 'most' annoying!" Katarou mocked

"Okay enough! Take your seats!" Mr. Light ordered, "More students will come over te week, and are still getting their schedule rearranged. So you may see other new faces in other classes!" Mr. Light had informed the class

"Why hello missy Roth, how ya doin taday?" Billy sat in a seat behind Rachel

"How do you know my last name?" Rachel glared at him

"Billy knows lots of people's names!" Billy spoke in third person

"Back off her Billy!" Cheshire glared

"Uhhh ya her lil body guard aren't ya?" Billy smirked

"Touch her and I'll stab your throat!" Cheshire whispered

"Are you…?" Rachel eyes widen a bit

"Yes ma'am, but no worries Billy aen't suppose to harm ya" Billy whispered

*I wonder what they are whispering about?* Richard glared at Rachel, Billy, and Cheshire *Wait wasn't that the psycho chick from Friday?* Richard realized

"Yo isn't that the hot chick from Rachel's house Friday?" Roy whispered

"Uh yeah…Hm I don't think it's a coincidence that she's here either!" Richard mumbled

"Man I rather distract her than devil's Angel!" Roy pouted

"Tsk" Richard smirked as he rolled his eyes

* * *

Classes when awkwardly for Rachel. After finding out the Brother Hood Gang members had not only transferred to her school, but also are in her classes. And to add on to that list pretty much everyone Richard and the others were friends with were always whispering to each other, then look at her, and then whisper again. This made Rachel feel so uncomfortable. Rachel also had to stop Red and Cheshire from pulling out pocketknives on several students. Finally 4th period came around.

"What not dressing out?" Cheshire remarked to a still hooded Rachel

"I never do!" Rachel had given her a monotoned answer

"Okay where are my new female students here?" Coach Games walked up to them with a clip bored "De Mille? Uh Cheshire? And Weathers? You all here?" Coach games looked at the new roaster

"Here" a heavy French accent girl stated

"Here!" Kole waved

"Yup" Cheshire said uninterested

"Good, we decided to have mixed class for the week since new students are coming and going!" Coach Games began "We'll just have free day outside for the week….so enjoy your break!" Coach Games signaled them to go play

"I'm going to go read my book…" Rachel said loud enough for Cheshire to hear as she found a shaded area

"Hey there!" Roy cut in front of Cheshire from tailing Rachel

"Aren't you that guy from Rachel's house Friday?" Cheshire glared at him

"Yes ma'am! You know, you never gave me your name!" Roy smirked as he looked her over

"Never said I would" Cheshire crossed her arms

"Ooooh aren't you sassy" Roy grinned

"Are you flirting with me?" Cheshire tilted her head a bit amused

"Is it working?" Roy tilted his sunglasses down a bit, this left Cheshire smirking a bit

_(With Richard)_

"Where is Roy?" Richard growled

"Flirting with that new girl!" Barbara giggled a bit

"Whatever..Wally you and Garfield need to go talk to Terra and Jinx!" Richard ordered

"Why now?" Wally asked

"Cause they aren't with the others right this second!" Richard announced

"Alright! Come on tofu boy!" Wally grabbed Gar

"Nooo, I don't want to! Noooo" Gar resisted

Wally had to pretty much drag Gar to Terra and Jinx. Both girls were talking about something after school. They noticed two shadows over their heads and turned around. Now they were faced to face with Garfield and Wally.

"Uh hi" Jinx looked up at Wally

"Hey" Wally nodded his head

"*gulp* Uh h..h…hi!" Gar stuttered as he looked at Terra

"Hi Garfield heheh" Terra pushed her hair behind her ear

"We were wondering if you two wanted to go out to eat or something after school?" Wally asked quickly

"Really Garfield?" Terra eyes light up

"Uh um heheh yeah..uh sure" Gar tried not make eye contact

"Um why the sudden interest?" Jinx was unsure of them

"Cause we're interested in you two" Wally smiled warmly at Jinx

"Uh I guess well go" Jinx tried to stay cool but a blush crept on her face

"Thanks for asking us Gar!" Terra gave him a peck on the check Gar eyes widen and then he started to blush a bit

While that was happening Conner dragged his legs over towards Koma. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Koma want to uh go on a date with me after school?" Connor felt a puck coming up

"Really? But I thought you and Megan were an item!" Koma leaned close to him

"Uh no we aren't" Connor blushed

"Okay then, but give me like 30 minutes after school. I got a meeting right after school" Koma smiled slyly

"Uh okay? See you then…" Connor practically ran away as Koma meet up with her group "Grayson! You owe me big time!" Conner growled

Rachel had looked up from her book to notice how everyone is talking with each other. She could see many red blushing faces. Even Cheshire was blushing a bit.

"What heck? Did the love bug bite everyone?" Rachel asked herself

"Well howdy there Roth!" Billy leaned over her with a group of other people with him

"*gasp*" Rachel was startled by the sudden group "What do you want?" Rachel stood up

"Why is it not obvious? You Rachel!" Gemini's French voice whispered in her ear

"Your just lucky we're in class right now!" Seymour smiled

"But why? What the hell is this about?" Rachel growled

"You seriously think they tell us what they want with you?" Kid answered

"And even if we did, why would we tell you?" Katarou glared at Rachel

"Leave! Now!" Red came out of nowhere with a hand in his pocket

"Heh you'll see us again Roth! Billy always keeps his word" Billy and the others left

"Where the hell was Cheshire?" Red looked annoyed

"Flirting…" Rachel looked back at her book

"What?" Red glanced over at her "God damn it! This is why I work alone!" Red marched over to Cheshire

"Why was he talking to you?" Malchior slithered next to Rachel

"Get lost!" Rachel barked

"Ah my sweet Rachel, I am lost! In your eyes!" Malchior brushed Rachel's cheek with the back of his hand

"Will you leave me alone! My life is complicated enough without you in it!" Rachel stood up

"Stop pushing me away!" Malchior grabbed on to Rachel's wrist "I love you!" Malchior hissed in her ear

"No you don't! You just want to use me! I'm not stupid, I know what you do to girls!" Rachel growled as she tried to free her hand

"Richard look! That Malchior guy is at it again!" Megan pointed towards the confrontation

"Okay that ends today!" Richard marched over to the two

"Oh be careful friend Richard!" Kory worried

"You need assistance?" Ryuko walked up to him

"Sure thanks!" Richard nodded his head as the pair made their way to Rachel

"Fuck off Malchior!" Rachel screamed at him as she swung her book, but Malchior grabbed it

"Trust me I'd love to!" Malchior smiled

"Pig!" Rachel growled

"She is right, you are a pig!" Richard intervened

"Beat it Grayson!" Malchior called over his shoulder

"Oh I will!" Richard threw his shirt to the ground

"Heh fine have it your way!" Malchior tossed Rachel to the ground

"Richard you and your friend leave now! I'll handle this myself!" Rachel called out

"When are you gonna learn that we will never leave a friend behind!" Richard looked at her, suddenly he was blind sided by a punch to the face and Richard landed hard on his head

"RICHARD!" Rachel's eyes widen as he fell down "Bastered!" Rachel got to her feet but Malchior just backhanded her to the face

"How dare you strike a lady!" Ryuko growled as he strikes Malchior with a kick to his face

* * *

Ryuko then did some kunfu pow wow on Malchior. Rachel wiped the small blood from her face as she went to check on Richard. She rested his head on her lap, as she watched Malchior get his ass handed to him. Soon Coach Games had interfered with the brawl. He took both boys to the office and Rachel and Richard to the clinic.

"Place this ice pack on your face!" the nurse handed her a pack of ice

"Thanks…" Rachel placed it on her face

"Ah!" Richard shot up "Where am I? What happened? Where's the fucking drag queen?!" Richard looked around but stopped when his head started to hurt

"Lay still Grayson! You may have a concussion!" the nurse scolded, as she looked him over

"You got suckered punched then landed on you head! Malchior probably got suspended" Rachel had put her hood over her head before Richard looked at her

"This is why I told you to leave! Malchior finds a way to win a fight!" Rachel glared at the ground

"Miss Roth keep that pack on your face!" the nurse scolded

"What happened to you? He hit you!" Richard sat up pissed off

"I'm fine! But you got hurt cause of me! When I say stay out of my life, I mean it!" Rachel got up "Can I go back to class?" Rachel asked

"I guess so" the nurse nodded her head

"Rachel I am part of your life now! We all are!" Richard stated as Rachel was about to leave

"I don't want you to be! You guys only end up hurt!" with that said Rachel left her eyes dimmed as a tear escaped her face

* * *

Rachel made her way to the janitor's closet and grabbed the razor. She than rolled her sleeve up and made another gash on her wrist under the last one she had made. Rachel stood there and watched the blood crinkle down her wrist. Still no there was feelings towards the cut.

"Rachel? Yo Rachel?" Victor called out as he searched the hall

Rachel rolled the sleeve down and placed the razor in her pocket. She then exited the room.

"There you are!" Victor ran up to her "Coach asked me to walk you back to gym!" Victor looked at her "You look pale! Maybe you should go back to the clinic!" Victor worried

"I'm alright!" Rachel's voice sounded empty

"Uh Rachel? Your hand…Its uh bleeding!" Victor noticed the blood dripping

"Huh? That was from my face. I'll go wash it off" Rachel walks into the bathroom and cleans the cut on her wrist

"Hey Rachel, you know how you said you owed me one earlier this morning?" Victor called out Rachel walked out of the bathroom and nodded her head yes "Well I was wondering if you will come to the movies with me and the other?" Victor fidgeted with his fingers

"No" Rachel stated

"Please Rachel! I promise I wont bother you again after that!" Vic begged, "Last time didn't go so well! I promise I wont get us there late!" Vic gave her a warm smile

"Uh…I guess…But only because I keep my word!" Rachel caved her eyes flashed back to its right colors

They both had walked back to class. But the day was not over, not by a long shot!

* * *

**_Okay I have to extend this chapter because it turned out so freaken long! So many new characters to come! So many relationships to form! And so much drama! Okay after watching Rush Hour I decided to portray some of Roy's personality based off of Chris Tucker's character, why Roy idk! But he will have some of the funniest lines in upcoming chapters. Let me know what your thoughts are! Leave a comment/review! Hope your enjoying this story! Next chapter will be one of the most intense chapters yet!_**


End file.
